


Canvas of Life

by Lieblos



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Child Kim Jongdae | Chen, Christmas, Light Angst, Lusoo!Mention, M/M, Suicide!Mention, XiuChen!Brothers, XiuHan - Freeform, lumin - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2020-11-25 16:50:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 27,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20915375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieblos/pseuds/Lieblos
Summary: Há mais de seis anos Minseok não possuía mais o espírito de natal dentro de si, o sentimento destruído em uma tragédia que o marcou desde então. Para encobrir todos os seus pensamentos ruins, ele se matava de trabalhar naquele mês odioso. Porém isso acabou por afetar não só a si mesmo, como a todos ao seu redor. E para evitar um futuro que o faria se arrepender, três entidades foram mandadas à sua casa para tentar fazê-lo parar de viver no passado para viver no presente e não estragar seu futuro.[XIUHAN] [DRAMA] [FANTASIA]





	1. Parte I

**CANVAS OF LIFE **

**PARTE 01**

A enxaqueca voltou mais forte do que antes, trazendo com ela a vista levemente embaçada que dificultava para Minseok continuar a digitar os códigos necessários e terminar todo o sistema que estava a criar há dias. Muito possivelmente a culpa era da quantidade de café que vinha tomando há uma semana. Há dias que ele se entupia do líquido preto — muitas vezes completamente frio — para manter-se acordado depois de dormir por poucas horas. A insônia o atormentava como sempre fazia naquela época do ano.

Minseok sabia que tudo aquilo estava lhe fazendo mal, porém não podia se preocupar menos. O trabalho mantinha sua cabeça ocupada. O que significa que não precisava olhar para o mundo ao seu redor e ver todo o clima ridículo que insistia em aparecer todos os anos. E o fato de que faltava pouco, mas muito pouco para finalmente terminar tudo o que vinha fazendo e poder mostrar a todos seu novo protótipo de uma nova criação robótica, apenas o motivava mais a passar horas sentado criando todo o sistema operacional enquanto seus engenheiros terminavam a parte física, dando partes àquilo que poderia ser uma revolução para o mundo, caso desse certo — podia ter um longo caminho pela frente e esse era o décimo terceiro protótipo que fazia, mas uma hora conseguiria realizar aquilo que desejava.

Estava tão concentrado em todos aqueles números correndo nos dois monitores em sua frente, seus dedos digitando tudo o mais rápido que conseguiam, que não prestou atenção na sombra de um corpo atrás de si se formando na parede a sua frente.

— Seok… Acho melhor você dar um tempo para tudo isso — Murmurou Lu Han conforme deslizava suas mãos pelos ombros de Minseok e lhe fazia uma pequena massagem ali, seu objetivo de querer relaxar a postura tensa e cansada do outro sendo perfeitamente entendida.

— Saí daqui, você está me atrapalhando — O homem concentrado no trabalho disse em tom rude, arrancando uma das mãos do outro de cima de si — Volte ao trabalho, Lu Han.

— Seok, já é quase onze horas da noite… — Retrucou se afastando do outro como fora mandado, sua voz carregada em preocupação — Você está aqui desde as dez horas da manhã de ontem, todos nós estamos. Precisamos ir para casa descansar e...

— E daí? — Minseok interrompeu, bufando em irritação e fazendo sua cadeira giratória se virar para o outro atrás de si. Não estava interessado em ouvir Lu Han falando mais uma vez sobre todos estarem cansados e precisarem de descanso, principalmente ele que parecia estar vinte quatro horas trabalhando.

O ouviu falar e falar em sua orelha desde que Minseok teve uma nova ideia e rapidamente foi pedir um empréstimo no banco para dar início a ela.

O problema não era o dinheiro ou sobre conseguirem ou não cumprir com o objetivo. Eles sabiam que conseguiriam, logo que todos confiavam na inteligência e habilidade de Kim Minseok, quase um Steve Jobs coreano. O verdadeiro problema — pelo menos aos olhos de Lu Han — era que ele estava forçando a todos a trabalhar num ritmo quase desumano e sobrecarregando a mente dos cinco funcionários da, atualmente, microempresa que Minseok fundou após se formar na faculdade.

— Logo-logo eles terão que voltar pra cá mesmo e terminar o serviço — Argumentou Minseok com a expressão de aborrecimento por ter o trabalho atrapalhado por idiotices — Se quiserem, podem dormir aqui mesmo. Eu preparo alguns colchões e cobertores — Sugeriu, rindo internamente do fato de ainda ter a empresa em sua própria casa.

— Do que você está falando? — Lu Han disse confuso, as sobrancelhas se enrrugando e deixando sua pinta na testa mais evidente — Amanhã é véspera de natal, Minseok! Todos têm planos para o feriado, incluindo eu — Contorceu a expressão em frustração.

— Eu preciso terminar isso antes do ano-novo, então todos irão me ajudar a terminar o mais rápido possível — Contrapôs, se levantando autoritário. Era mais baixo que o outro, portanto não podia olhá-lo de cima como queria no momento para deixar sua presença ser mais dominante, logo que os dois tinham personalidade forte — Incluindo você! — Cutucou forte o peito de Lu Han, fazendo o rosto desse modificar-se para irritação — Eu estou quase finalizando o sistema, mas pelo que eu vi hoje mais cedo, vocês nem sequer terminaram o que tinham que fazer — Mudou o foco do assunto, não gostando da forma que os olhos do outro pairavam sobre si.

— Você fala como se fosse fácil terminar tudo — Alguém se intrometeu na conversa, chamando a atenção dos dois homens se enfrentando no meio da sala — Por que não faz melhor? — Minseok virou-se para o rapaz que possuía a mesma altura que si, Do Kyungsoo, e ergueu uma sobrancelha em arrogância, antes de revirar os olhos e retornar a olhar os monitores atrás de si.

Minseok conseguia sentir o olhar de todos em si, o que apenas o estava deixando mais estressado já que pararam o trabalho para ver a discussão que ele estava tendo com Lu Han, e um intrometido até mesmo foi meter o dedo onde não devia como sempre. É por isso que tinha raiva quando o chinês resolvia discutir consigo na frente de todos, pois odiava que o vissem perder a compostura — mesmo que por alguns segundos —, afinal era isso que Lu Han conseguia fazer na maioria das vezes.

— Vocês estão em cinco e eu sou um — Revidou enquanto salvava o trabalho que tinha feito e se preparava para desligar seus computadores. Sua enxaqueca apenas piorou com essa discussão inútil, sentia o peso do cansaço e da dor martelando em sua cabeça, então decidiu que talvez fosse melhor dormir por algumas horas — Vocês estão com a parte mais fácil e ainda estão demorando, e era para tudo estar pronto antes de Dezembro. Para ajudar vocês, eu acabei atrasando a minha parte e olha onde estamos agora — Virou-se novamente para os dois homens atrás de si e abriu os braços no ato representativo de mostrar suas situações — Iremos longe assim, não é? — Disse com sarcasmo.

— Você enlouqueceu de vez?! — Lu Han levantou a voz. A forma como todos pareciam estar atrás dele, do lado dele, só mostravam que eles deixaram toda a situação para o chinês resolver — Quer saber? Não importa — Rendeu-se a teimosia de Minseok, respirando profundamente como se tentasse se acalmar antes que perdesse a cabeça com o outro — Precisamos falar sobre essa sua idiotice de não dar folga para ninguém na véspera de natal — Retornou ao outro assunto, fazendo a expressão prepotente de Minseok mudar para séria.

— Na véspera, no natal e no ano-novo — Disse simplesmente, cruzando os braços rente ao peito.

— Você tomou tanto café que ele foi para o seu cérebro? — Kyungsoo se intrometeu novamente, irritando Minseok outra vez por ouvir a voz dele em uma discussão com Lu Han — Diferente de você, temos uma vida longe do trabalho.

— Não tem como você não dar nenhuma folga para eles, Minseok — Lu Han disse pacientemente, tentando mais uma vez convencê-lo — Seok, todo mundo está cansado, incluindo você — Aproximou-se de Minseok e disse baixo, apenas pra que esse ouvisse, evitando que os outros sentissem a intimidade entre os dois.

— Lu Han, deixa eu dizer de uma forma mais clara… — Manteve a voz levemente alta para que todas as outras quatro pessoas também ouvissem — Ou eles aparecem aqui amanhã, ou não precisam mais — Falou em alto e bom som, deixando bem claro sua decisão e fazendo todos se calarem.

**[...]**

Após Minseok mandar que fossem para casa descansar — nunca esquecendo de dizer que voltassem às dez da manhã —, os funcionários pegaram suas mochilas nos armários no fundo do porão e foram embora, tão cansados que nem mesmo conseguiam ficar bravos por seu chefe os obrigar a trabalhar no feriado depois de mais de um mês sem muitas folgas além da obrigatória no domingo.

Minseok permaneceu mais um pouco no porão, terminando de organizar algumas coisas ou guardar outras que esqueceram do lado de fora. Só quando sentiu que por ora seu trabalho já estava feito, desligou as luzes e saiu, trancando a porta a chave e indo diretamente ao banheiro para tomar um banho quente, engolindo antes disso um comprimido para a sua dor de cabeça para que assim que saísse do chuveiro, já estivesse um pouco melhor.

Depois de um banho rápido e de fazer a higiene bucal, Minseok, antes de ir dormir, foi em direção a cozinha pegar uma garrafa d’água — velho costume de sempre manter uma ao lado de sua cama — e acabou por se deparar com a figura de Lu Han sentada na poltrona da sala de estar, a postura em que se encontrava mostrando que ele não estava adormecido, apenas tinha os olhos fechados.

Não era estranho o outro estar ali como se fosse sua própria casa, então de imediato o coreano não pensou que talvez ele quisesse alguma coisa. Aliás, estava até um pouco contente de Lu Han parecer que iria passar a noite ali, ele não dormia consigo há mais de dois meses.

Assumindo que ele havia decidido dormir em sua casa, Minseok deixou-se ficar em uma postura mais íntima em relação ao outro, esquecendo toda aquela história de patrão e empregado.

— Ei, Han — Chamou Minseok, encaminhando-se para perto do outro — Vamos para o quarto — Chamou, passando a mão pelos cabelos descoloridos do chinês, sentindo os fios finos e macios deslizarem por entre seus dedos pequenos.

Minseok se colocou sobre o colo de Lu Han, uma perna de cada lado do chinês ao tempo que se sentava sobre as coxas, e carinhosamente deslizou suas mãos pela bochecha dele conforme o fazia levantar o rosto para si, recebendo uma visão melhor do rosto que não conseguia esconder o quanto ele estava exausto, as olheiras enormes iguais as suas ao redor dos olhos pequenos.

— Minseok… — Ao ouvir seu nome sair da boca de Lu Han, o coreano envolveu-lhe os lábios e iniciou um beijo calmo, algo simples apenas para sentir-lhe.

Não conseguia se lembrar da última vez que tiveram um contato íntimo. A relação deles estava tão fria e distante, que talvez não pudessem mais dizer que tinham algo, e muito possivelmente não possuíam mesmo, talvez não houvesse nem amizade direito entre eles.

Estava tudo tão esquisito e Minseok sabia exatamente o motivo, só não aceitava que fosse por causa disso e por essa razão ignorava o problema, empurrando os “precisamos conversar” para longe e evitando ter mais discussões — todas compreensivas — com Lu Han, evitando ter mais tensão entre os dois. E, de qualquer forma, o chinês sempre voltava no dia seguinte e o ajudava com tudo, estava sempre ali do seu lado.

Isso era o que importava.

Desde que Lu Han sempre voltasse para ele depois de tantas brigas por motivos diferentes — mas sempre a mesma causa que os iniciava —, Minseok podia continuar a se ocupar para não ver a bola de neve que se formava em sua vida. Não tinha tempo a perder com bobagens como estas, estava colocando todas as suas cartas na mesa e não podia perder aquilo. Era sua chance de subir ao topo, ter tudo o que sempre estudou e batalhou para ter, e não deixaria algo tão bobo quanto uma discussão com Lu Han estragar isso e esperava que o outro também não permitisse.

Ao sentir a mão de Lu Han o empurrando de leve, apartando o beijo poucos segundos após seus lábios se juntarem aos dele, Minseok abriu os olhos e se levantou, vendo o homem sentado na poltrona fazer o mesmo, o que o fez recuar um pouco por sentir que tinha uma certa tensão entre eles, e particularmente isso o deixava desconfortável, já sabendo que novamente precisaria fugir do que viesse.

— O que foi agora? — Minseok questionou em um tom mais grosso do que gostaria de soar, porém dando de ombros logo em seguida por achar que o outro não se importaria.

— Precisamos conversar — Lu Han disse firme, a expressão séria dele fazendo com que Minseok quisesse se virar e acabar logo com aquilo antes que começasse.

— Lu Han, eu não estou no clima para isso, ok? — Retrucou, massageando as têmporas — Se você quiser transar eu topo, mas se for para ficar com esse blá blá blá todo, eu prefiro ir dormir — Continuou, tentando colocar um ponto final em tudo aquilo. Sabia que a “paz” não duraria por muito tempo, as discussões dos dois sempre voltavam.

No entanto, pelo menos por ora poderia acabar.

— Não, Minseok, a gente realmente precisa conversar — Afirmou com veemência, cruzando os braços rente ao peito, a boca se fechando de forma que ficasse a formar uma linha reta com os lábios.

— Sobre o que? — Bufou em desagrado e indagou rispidamente, revirando os olhos quase de forma imperceptível antes de se sentar no sofá e encarar o outro, o rosto mostrando sua teimosia — Vamos, fale de uma vez.

— Por que você está agindo como um babaca? — Lu Han logo foi dizendo, a pergunta totalmente retórica para Minseok — Essa não é a primeira vez, na verdade parece que a cada ano você piora. E agora você está agindo de uma forma que eu não posso virar minhas costas e fingir que não estou vendo — Desabafou de uma só vez, gesticulando com as mãos em indignação.

— Essa era a grande coisa que você queria falar? — Disse, dando uma risada de deboche e se levantando do sofá — Pelo amor de Deus, Lu Han, te mandaram vir falar comigo? Então mande-os se acostumarem com a vida — Respondeu, levantando a voz em aborrecimento, arrependendo logo em seguida ao sentir sua cabeça ainda um pouco ruim reclamar disso — Eles estão reclamando por não conseguir passar o feriado em casa enchendo a barriga de comida e álcool? Bem, um dia estaremos mais ocupados que agora e não conseguiremos mais. Se vocês querem mesmo iniciar uma vida nesse meio, se acostumem.

Sabia que o que estava falando era escrotice, porém foi mais rápido do que sua consciência. Falou a primeira coisa que veio à cabeça, contudo sua cabeça não estava no lugar certo.

A forma como Lu Han o olhou naquele momento fez com que Minseok automaticamente desviasse os olhos dele, o arrependimento batendo à porta. Mesmo que quisesse manter a postura dominante para cima do outro, o que viu passar rapidamente pelo rosto do chinês não foi nada além de desgosto, e por mais que conseguisse aturar isso de qualquer outra pessoa, não conseguia fazer o mesmo com Lu Han.

Não com ele.

— Você está se ouvindo? — Ouviu ele perguntar perplexo, as palavras saindo pausadamente. — Você está ouvindo toda essa merda que você está falando?

— Lu Han, eu realmente não estou a fim disso, ok? — Comentou com a voz cansada, suplicando para que tudo aquilo acabasse.

Estava sendo sincero, não era apenas querendo fugir de tudo. Há quanto tempo vinham tendo brigas diárias? E há quanto tempo o mês de dezembro consistia nos dois brigando por algo idiota, desde a pequena árvore de natal de mesa que Lu Han insistia em colocar na casa de Minseok, até esse querer se matar de trabalhar ou estudar no feriado? Todo ano eles brigavam naquele mês desgraçado. Com isso o coreano passou a querer que eles ficassem longe um do outro a ter que aturar aquilo. 

Mas lá estavam eles novamente.

Um nó começou a se formar em sua garganta devido a forma que estava ouvindo Lu Han falar consigo, a voz carregada em desagrado. E a imagem da expressão de desdém dele rodando em sua mente também estava contribuindo para deixá-lo pior, a cabeça latejando um pouco com o pequeno fio de dor que ainda restava mesmo depois de quase vinte minutos desde que ingeriu o remédio.

Não só queria dar um tempo para aquela discussão por não querer falar sobre aquilo, contudo também porque sentia um certo peso em suas costas o forçando a isso. Só queria ficar em paz e não pensar em mais nada, sentir mais nada. Porém para isso precisava deixar de sentir falta de Lu Han, e só então poderia tentar superar aquele mês.

Mesmo que ficassem quase vinte quatro horas por dia ao lado um do outro, não estavam mais juntos. De longe via o chinês ajudar os outros funcionários, rir com eles, sorrir para eles, combinar de saírem juntos e se divertirem. No entanto ele não fazia isso com Minseok. Não mais. E por causa disso o sentimento de inveja e ciúmes aflorou-se em seu peito, o tornando mais rabugento e ranzinza do que já era, acabando por descontar em Lu Han isso, o que o fez se afastar cada dia mais de si.

_Irônico._

Se ainda tivesse o espírito de natal em si, provavelmente pediria que, pelo menos por aquela noite, os dois parassem de brigar e fossem dormir juntos como no passado. Mas o que essa maldita noite poderia fazer por si? Nada além de deixá-lo pior.

— M-Minha cabeça doeu o dia inteiro... E eu estou cansado — Minseok confessou, engolindo a bola de emoções que se formou em seu peito e colocando sua máscara de orgulho, tomando coragem de voltar a olhar para o chinês, o rosto dele em apenas total indignação, para o seu alívio — Se você vai dormir aqui, ótimo. Mas se você vai ficar me enchendo o saco mais do que já fez nessa droga de semana, eu sugiro que você pegue suas coisas e vá à merda.

Conseguia se surpreender como usava a grosseria para lidar com a vida, mesmo que no fundo tudo o que falasse fosse em seu automático e ele não pensasse em quase nada. Apesar de na maioria das vezes ser a si mesmo falando as babaquices que lhe vinham à cabeça, quando falava com Lu Han aquele tipo de coisa não era as palavras que realmente queria dizer, e só percebia que havia dito depois do estrago ser feito. Porém, também, não é como se fosse se desculpar por tudo o que disse; na verdade, parecia que há anos não se desculpava por nada que saía carregado de palavras com sarcasmo, arrogância e desdém.

— Talvez eu devesse pegar todas as minhas coisas… — Lu Han disse depois de um longo silêncio entre eles em que os dois ficaram a se encarar, uma atmosfera incrivelmente pesada fazendo com que Minseok se sentisse muito inconfortável, ainda que escondesse muito bem — E ir embora mesmo… — Completou hesitantemente, abaixando o olhar para o chão.

O silêncio voltou a cercá-los, somente o barulho do relógio de parede fazendo com que o nada fosse cortado por um pequeno barulho simples. Era possível escutar os minutos exatos que se passaram antes do coreano recuperar a voz que morreu em sua garganta, uma voz de falsa estabilidade emocional e certa do que queria.

— Então vai e me deixa em paz — Foi a última coisa que Minseok disse antes de apontar o braço para a saída. Lu Han deu-lhe as costas sem dizer mais nada e foi embora, a porta sendo fechada com força e fazendo um estrondo ecoar pela casa solitária.

Ao ver-se sozinho, imediatamente arrependeu-se das palavras que disse para o chinês há poucos minutos.

Seu celular estava em seu bolso da calça de moletom, só precisaria enfiar a mão ali e pegá-lo, digitar um pedido de desculpas e enviar para o chat de Lu Han. Não levaria mais do que vinte segundos para fazer isso…

No entanto, Minseok escolheu ignorar a situação.

Suspirando profundamente, jogou-se no sofá. Seu corpo implorava para que ele fechasse os olhos de uma vez e desse um pouco de descanso a sua mente, no entanto sua própria mente não lhe deixava em paz o suficiente para que pudesse finalmente dormir de uma vez.

Minseok ficou a encarar o teto da sala de estar, o som do relógio dando-lhe a sensação que estava em um consultório de um psicólogo, prestes a contar sobre todas as desgraças a cercar-lhe vida. Virou o rosto para o lado devido a luz da lâmpada o deixando incomodado com relação a enxaqueca — que, apesar de já ter passado, deixou um pequeno rastro de desconforto ali — e se deparou com uma pequena árvore de natal sobre a mesa de centro, uma bem menor que a do ano anterior e feita de gesso. Ele esticou o braço e fez um pequeno esforço para alcançar o objeto depositado singelamente sobre a mesinha. Assim que conseguiu agarrar a pequena estátua de árvore, a olhou atentamente diante de seus olhos, vendo os detalhes muito bem desenhados.

De repente o desgosto o atingiu, o fazendo se sentir com raiva de algo que nem ao menos sabia o que era. E foi assim que a pequena árvore de natal deixada por Lu Han foi parar em pedaços no chão depois de ser jogada de encontro a parede com força e ódio.

— Depois ele volta.

** [...]**

Antes que Minseok sequer percebesse que suas pálpebras não faziam mais questão de se levantarem, ele já estava dormindo encolhido em si mesmo no sofá com uma almofada sobre seu corpo — que inconscientemente ele mesmo quem colocou para servir de cobertor naquela madrugada fria — e outra servindo-lhe de travesseiro.

Foi levado para o mundo dos sonhos, para um lugar distante onde a neve, que mais parecia algodão, cobria cada pedaço do chão, impossibilitando que soubesse se estava sobre a terra ou sobre o asfalto, e as árvores quase perdiam o marrom de seus galhos pelados. O branco brilhante predominava tudo, com exceção do céu coberto de nuvens cinzas, que quase não deixavam espaço para o negro da noite aparecer.

Minseok girou-se lentamente em torno de si mesmo em busca de alguma coisa que lhe chamasse a atenção, mas não havia nada à sua frente e nada atrás de si. Mesmo que estivesse com uma calça e uma camisa de moletom comum, não sentia nenhum frio em meio ao corredor feito por carvalhos e gelo. Confuso, colocou-se a andar em frente, seus pés descalços afundando na neve e mesmo assim não sentindo nada além da sensação leve de algo gelado ao redor de sua pele.

Não sabe por quanto tempo andou sem nunca chegar a algum lugar. Tudo parecia ser igual, nenhum galho fora do lugar ou algum animal a passar por ali. Era como se todo aquele extenso corredor fosse o reflexo da primeira parte ou ele estivesse a andar em uma esteira de exercícios. Nem mesmo as nuvens pareciam se mover, passando a deixar Minseok um pouco agitado sobre o que estava acontecendo.

Até que de repente algo finalmente surgiu: em uma parte do corredor de árvores, havia uma pequena passagem entre os troncos e galhos.

Minseok não pensou muito antes de correr até lá e enfiar-se dentro da passagem, se sentindo com um pouco de falta de ar ao passar por entre as árvores que trepavam uma nas outras, o espaço apertado quase o impedindo de se mover.

Assim que saiu do outro lado, deparou-se novamente com o mesmo cenário de onde estava: o longo corredor branco.

Porém neste corredor ele não estava sozinho.

Segurando sua vontade de correr até a outra pessoa e afogá-la com perguntas, Minseok fez sua compostura rapidamente e caminhou sem pressa até o garoto ajoelhado no chão, as roupas dele cobertas de flocos de neve e tudo da cintura para baixo afundado no mar branco como se ele estivesse ali desde que começou a nevar.

— Você demorou, Hyung — Uma voz, supostamente a do rapaz, disse em um sussurro que não poderia ser ouvido se não estivesse tudo tão silencioso, fazendo com que um arrepio subisse a espinha de Minseok ao escutar o timbre e o parando no mesmo instante.

Há anos que não ouvia aquela voz…

Há tantos anos que até mesmo pensou que pudesse tê-la esquecido, contudo, aparentemente, sua memória fez o favor de guardá-la com muito carinho em um lugar especial… Ou quem sabe estivesse sua mente brincando sadicamente com ele?

— J-Jongdae? — Minseok indagou, hesitante em se aproximar mais.

A figura ajoelhada virou-se um pouco para trás, um sorriso fechado adornando em seus lábios bem desenhados, revelando-se por completo para o homem espantado a poucos metros de distância.

Instantaneamente a saudades misturada a angústia caiu sobre Minseok, o fazendo contorcer o rosto com o choro que queria sair, o mesmo que o fez se desfazer há quase seis anos anos. Apenas algumas lágrimas silenciosas saíram, no entanto, teimosas demais para permanecerem guardadas. Tinha feito um grande esforço para mantê-las, porém com a imagem de seu falecido irmão caçula bem à sua frente, não tinha como evitar, não quando seu peito doía tanto daquela forma.

— Jongdae? — Minseok questionou novamente, aproximando-se cautelosamente, ainda um pouco estupefato com a situação — Isso tudo é um sonho, não é? — Se deu conta após alguns instantes, não recebendo uma resposta imediata.

Não se lembrava de um dia ter visto o irmão daquele jeito, as únicas lembranças que tinha do caçula de doze anos eram as que mais queria apagar de sua mente, se possível para sempre. Entretanto, se isso acontecesse, não sobrariam mais nada de Jongdae; nada além de fotos que nada significavam para si, somente eram imagens-arquivo dentro de um cartão de memória guardado numa gaveta.

— Essa é a forma que eu consegui falar com você — Respondeu Jongdae após um tempo, que para Minseok tornou-se cada vez mais longo conforme encarava o rosto sereno do mais jovem, inconscientemente gravando aquela imagem para ela se tornar sua melhor lembrança de Jongdae, ainda que fosse completamente falsa e fruto de sua imaginação — É exatamente por sua causa que eu estou aqui — O rapaz ajoelhado disse de repente, chamando a atenção do homem que somente o encarava sem nada dizer.

— O que você quer dizer com isso? — Minseok perguntou assustado, dando alguns passos para ficar mais perto do outro, mas logo se parando.

— Hyung, uma coisa engraçada sobre o mundo espiritual é que mesmo não estando ao seu lado, eu consigo saber o que está acontecendo com você — Comentou, desviando os olhos do irmão mais velho e passando a olhar o corredor sem fim — Não estou apegado a vida que já não mais tenho, eu parti em paz e pronto para deixar tudo para trás… — A mão, que até então estava sobre a barriga, escorregou até a neve e a tocou gentilmente como se fizesse carinho nela — Mas graças a você, eu não consigo sair desse limbo.

— G-Graças a mim? — O pânico tomou conta de si com a acusação, o fazendo prender a respiração sem que percebesse. Se já não estivessem em sua mente, Minseok tinha certeza que essa o atormentaria com vozes lhe dizendo que a culpa sempre era sua.

— Antes eu pensava que era a nossa mãe, mas quando ela morreu… — Jongdae se interrompeu, a tristeza presente em sua voz — Nunca pensei que na verdade é você quem me mantém preso a isso. — Revelou depois de alguns segundos quieto, se levantando, a neve por todo o seu corpo escorregando e caindo em um monte — Não se sinta mal por isso, não estou bravo com você — Tentou tranquilizar Minseok, um sorriso calmo se formando não só em entre seus lábios, mas passando a serenidade para todo o seu rosto — A situação é outra, na verdade. Eu quero que você se desapegue do passado para que não acabe se arrependendo de tudo o que está a fazer no presente quando for tarde demais para mudar as coisas.

— Do que você está falando? — Franziu as sobrancelhas em confusão, engolindo em seco por tudo aquilo que estava sendo dito para si.

— Hoje três entidades irão lhe visitar — Divulgou seriamente, o sorriso de antes sumindo tão rápido quanto apareceu — Eu espero que você aceite ir com eles — Falou de forma quase autoritária, como se ele fosse o irmão mais velho dos dois e estivesse a comandar o outro.

Se a situação fosse outra, com certeza Minseok daria-lhe um tapa leve na cabeça pela ousadia. Porém nem mesmo em um sonho ele conseguiria fazer isso com o caçula; a dor e a culpa o corroendo demais para sequer agir como antigamente, brincar despreocupadamente com o mais novo se nenhuma preocupação.

— Não peço que faça isso por mim, nada do que você irá ver hoje se trata de mim. — Jongdae completou — E eu espero que isso te ajude a decidir qual estrada escolherá seguir sua vida — Finalizou, voltando a ficar de costas para o mais velho e a se ajoelhar no chão, seu corpo sendo tomado novamente pela neve que cobriu-lhe as cintura em uma rapidez estranha.

— Espera, Jongdae… — Minseok apressou-se em dizer, completamente desconexo com as palavras do irmão.

— Feliz natal, Hyung — Revirou o rosto e sorriu inocentemente, mandando um choque de dor para o peito do outro — E adeus.

**[...]**

Minseok despertou arquejando por ar, seu corpo reagindo como o de alguém que tivesse acabado de sair do fundo do oceano. Estava um pouco desorientado, não sabendo que dia era ou o que estava fazendo ali. No entanto enfim se lembrou que acabou por adormecer no sofá da sala, as luzes ainda acesas e tudo.

Era como se não tivesse dormido nada. O corpo parecia estar mais cansado do que quando se deitou e a boca abria para que ele bocejasse a cada vinte ou trinta segundos. Para melhorar sua situação, seu braço direito acabou dormindo devido a posição em que ficou: dobrado sob seu corpo. Estava tão perdido em sua situação, que só depois notou uma segunda presença no cômodo.

Assustando-se o bastante para o ar faltar-lhe, Minseok afastou-se o máximo que podia no sofá e encolheu-se em si mesmo.

— Quem diabos é você?! — Bravejou, metade irritado e metade assustado por se deparar com um estranho agachado de frente para a parede.

As costas do sujeito que invadiu a casa estavam curvadas de uma forma esquisita, passando uma aflição em Minseok por parecer ser uma posição muito desconfortável e até mesmo dolorida devido aos ombros salientando pela roupa, dando a impressão que estavam deslocados. Não conseguia ver exatamente o que o homem tanto observava no chão, porém o que importava naquele momento era o fato de um estranho entrar em sua residência sem ser convidado.

— Saia agora ou chamarei a policia! — Avisou em tom forte, sua voz soando grave.

— Por que você destruiria algo tão bonitinho assim? — O estranho disse bem baixo, quase em um sussurro que Minseok não soube como conseguiu ouvir — Ele comprou pensando especialmente em te dar, sabia? — Finalmente virou-se, revelando um rosto jovial de pele morena e olhos pequenos e puxados, adornados com um tom escuro sob eles que dava a impressão de olheiras.

O estranho se levantou, ficando totalmente em pé e revelando ser um homem bem alto — possivelmente maior que Lu Han, ou seja, bem mais que Minseok. Usava roupa tradicional chinesa, a cor vermelha do tecido ornamentado contrastando com sua pele escura e cabelos negros, e segurava em mãos o maior pedaço do que foi a pequena árvore de gesso que Minseok havia quebrado. Mas esse não notou nada disso, estava ocupado demais com o que mais lhe incomodava naquele sujeito: os olhos sem íris completamente inumanos que o encaravam fixamente sem nunca piscar.

— Quem é você?

Estranhamente não estava mais com medo, como se de alguma forma soubesse que aquele homem não fosse lhe fazer mal. Só que não mudava o fato de que ele havia invadido sua casa e sempre é bom desconfiar.

— Ah! É mesmo, eu já ia esquecendo de me apresentar! — Exclamou o estranho, uma grande animação tomando conta dele de repente, fugindo da imagem séria que possuía ao se virar e questionar sobre o objeto quebrado — Me chamo ZiTao. Mas já que seremos bem íntimos, pode me chamar de Tao — Apresentou-se com um sorriso amigável entre os lábios finos, curvando levemente o corpo e esticando os braços em uma apresentação digna de teatro.

— “Íntimos”? Do que é que você está falando? — Franziu o cenho em confusão ao que lhe era dito, colocando-se de pé e afastando um pouco, as costas indo de encontro a estante da sala de estar — Espera… — Balançou a cabeça e levantou a mão em sinal de tempo — O que você está fazendo na minha casa? Como entrou aqui? — Questionou, o tom de antes voltando no mesmo instante, juntamente com o rosto sério.

— Eu pensei que Jongdae tivesse lhe contado tudo… — Murmurou mais para si mesmo que para Minseok, coçando a cabeça em insatisfação — Bem, eu não tenho paciência para explicações, então vamos logo com isso, ok? — Logo depois de poucos segundos pensando, ZiTao disse, abanando a mão no ar e se aproximando do homem, o pegando pelo antebraço e o levando para a área um pouco mais aberta detrás do sofá, que ficava a poucos metros da passagem que levaria a cozinha.

Assim que a mão do estranho o tocou, um choque percorreu toda a espinha de Minseok, fazendo seus pêlos da nuca se eriçarem; isso mandou um pressentimento ruim para ele, que imediatamente tentou puxar o antebraço do agarre. Não sabia o que aquele estranho iria fazer consigo, no entanto seus instintos lhe diziam para escapar o mais depressa possível.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Minseok levou a mão ao bolso do moletom, pegou seu celular e o desbloqueou, pronto para apertar a discagem rápida para a polícia.

— Se eu fosse você, não faria isso — Avisou Zitao, fazendo Minseok arregalar os olhos em espanto. Ele nem sequer o estava olhando, encarava a porta para o outro cômodo; mas a forma como falou mostrava que sabia exatamente o que o outro estava prestes a fazer — Irá desperdiçar o tempo deles à toa quando eles podem precisar fazer outras coisas — O estranho o puxou para que ficasse a sua direita, pendeu a cabeça para o lado e virou o rosto para ele, dando uma visão mais nítida de seus olhos que possuíam apenas esclera branca — Está preparado para uma pequena viagem no tempo? — Sorriu animado, amenizando o quanto seus olhos eram assustadores. — Talvez você sinta que vai cair, mas não se preocupe com isso.

— Do que você…

Interrompendo a indagação, subitamente um círculo negro se formou suspendido na frente deles, deixando Minseok atônito. Antes que ele pudesse pensar em algo, seja para deixar alguma palavra sair de sua boca ou para piscar — já que seus olhos arregalaram-se e não recebiam a informação que o fizessem se fechar —, Zitao voltou a puxá-lo pelo antebraço, dessa vez em direção ao portal, que terminou o trabalho ao sugá-los para dentro.

Não havia chão, teto ou paredes. A sensação de que ia cair a qualquer momento era assustadora, o que fazia Minseok ficar a se mexer como se tentasse procurar por seu equilíbrio. Só quando percebeu que seu corpo estava a flutuar, essa mesma energia desconhecida que o deixava assim o fazendo seguir ZiTao, pôde relaxar um pouco e o medo desapareceu, sendo substituído pelo espanto.

De fato não tinha nada que parecesse sólido por ali, porém os cercando havia algo semelhante a um rolo de filme antigo que ficava a passar por todos os lados, carregando cenas da vida de Minseok. Viu a discussão que teve com Lu Han antes de dormir, viu a vez na semana passada que se zangou com Kyungsoo por esse errar e quase quebrar algo, viu o dia de sua formatura, viu a si mesmo encarando o caixão de sua mãe no funeral há três anos, viu Lu Han o consolando enquanto a si mesmo chorava pela forma como sua mãe piorava dia após dia, se vi encarando sua mesa de trabalho e se questionando se não deveria desistir de tudo.

Eram tantos momentos de sua vida que queria esquecer, eliminar de seu banco de memórias para não precisar mais pensar ou se lembrar deles nos seus momentos solitários antes de dormir. Mas como não tinha como apagar de sua cabeça, escolhia se matar de trabalhar para quando fosse se deitar na cama, acabasse por dormir de imediato devido ao puro cansaço. 

— Tenho certeza que está por aqui em algum lugar… — ZiTao disse, chamando a atenção do homem que estava distraído observando o momento de si mesmo e de seus amigos indo ao cinema, uma das últimas vezes que saiu com eles — Achei! — Exclamou contente, agarrando o antebraço de Minseok mais uma vez e o puxando para dentro de uma lembrança que ele não conseguiu ver antes qual era.

Minseok caiu com tudo no chão, o rosto indo de encontro ao assoalho. Ao se recuperar da queda, se levantou gemendo em dor e acabou por se encontrar de volta em sua casa.

No entanto não era a mesma que deixou antes de entrar naquele suposto portal.

— A diferença é realmente notável — Comentou ZiTao com um assobio, girando em torno de si mesmo para ver tudo ao redor.

A sala de estar antes vazia e sem nada além dos móveis simples estava cheia de decorações natalinas. A estante que antes tinha apenas a televisão e um aparelho de dvd agora estava decorada com festões, e ao lado dela tinha uma árvore de natal robusta que foi perfeitamente embelezada com luzes pisca-pisca e enfeites que iam desde pequenos papais-noéis a flocos de neve.

Só por ter o espírito do natal presente, já diferenciava muito da casa atual de Minseok — embora os retratos da família na estante e nas mesas de cada lado do sofá também mostrasse algo bem diferente do presente.

— Onde estamos? — Minseok questionou a ZiTao, abraçando a si mesmo.

Sabia exatamente onde estava, mais especificamente em que tempo estava. Aquela era a época em que sua casa finalmente ganhava um ar diferente, algo que sua mãe fazia questão de trazer para dentro da residência a qualquer custo. Certamente jamais se esqueceria de quando ela e seu irmão se divertiam na sala de estar preparando tudo para o natal no exato dia primeiro de Dezembro. Para lembrar-lhe mais, o cheiro delicioso dos doces que ela costumava preparar para levar para as crianças no hospital estava ali presente naquele exato instante, tomando conta da casa inteira como sempre fazia, atraindo os filhos para comer apenas para a mãe depois falar um grande “não”.

Realmente estava de volta ao passado.

De repente uma mulher por volta dos quarenta anos surgiu em cena, arrancando uma arquejada de Minseok ao ficar surpreso com a presença repentina de alguém que não via há anos, nem mesmo por fotos, afinal todas elas foram retiradas dos porta-retratos e colocadas dentro da mesma gaveta com um cartão de memória.

A mulher estava bem arrumada, certamente para sair. Usava a roupa nova que comprou há duas semanas para a exata tal ocasião e o perfume caro que ganhou do filho mais velho nos dias das mães, já o cabelo chanel havia sido modelado para formar pequenas voltas nas pontas, ficando tudo rumo ao pescoço da senhora. Estava tão linda quanto ele se lembrava que ela era.

A mãe de Minseok passou reto ao lado dele, tão próximo que era quase possível sentir o pequeno vento perfumado de quando ela foi apressada em direção à cozinha. Porém ela não disse nada sobre a presença de duas pessoas paradas atrapalhando a passagem, na verdade nem ao menos pareceu notar.

— O-O que está... — Minseok começou a indagar, estupefato em seu lugar a encarar ZiTao em busca de respostas — Quem é você?

— Já me nomearam de muitas coisas… — Respondeu, passando em charme a mão pelos cabelos negros e os colocando para trás — Charles Dickens diria que eu sou o “Espírito dos Natais Passados” — Riu meio exibido, recebendo uma avaliada dos pés a cabeça do outro.

— E por que eu estou aqui? — Perguntou um pouco exaltado, a desorientação sobre o que estava acontecendo o deixando com um pouco de medo — Por que você me trouxe aqui?

— Resumidamente é para ver — Disse simplesmente, dessa vez com seriedade na voz.

— Ver o que? — Não conseguia de forma alguma entender o que estava acontecendo. Contudo, antes que ZiTao falasse mais alguma coisa, algo os interrompeu.

Uma versão mais nova de Minseok colocou a cabeça dentro da sala de estar pela passagem que levava ao hall de entrada, cautelosamente observando o que estava acontecendo no recinto. Os olhos em formato felino estavam bem arregalados como se isso fosse lhe dar uma visão melhor, e os dentes mordiam o lábio inferior em uma possível concentração.

Foi então que Minseok conseguiu entender um pouco, seus olhos também se arregalando iguais aos de sua outra versão, porém por motivos completamente diferentes.

— Ver o seu passado, Minseok — Zitao mostrou com o braço o rapaz que procurava algum sinal da mãe e que agora sorria satisfeito, se afastando da sala e indo para o hall de entrada.

A tristeza abateu Minseok no mesmo instante com a avalanche de lembranças _daquela noite_. Era óbvio que estavam no natal numa época diferente, mas nunca iria imaginar que seria levado para aquele dia. De todo o seu passado, era um dos dias que jamais conseguiria esquecer por mais que quisesse, por mais que rezasse a qualquer divindade que pudesse lhe ouvir, por mais que tentasse se matando de trabalhar. Sabia exatamente cada passo que a si mesmo tinha dado — nesse caso, que ia dar — e tudo o que aconteceria.

Era como um filme que tivesse visto milhares e milhares de vezes.

Era o seu filme.

ZiTao chamou com a mão para que Minseok o seguisse, no entanto não deu-lhe tempo de sequer pensar nisso, pois logo o puxou pela mão e colocou-se a seguir a versão mais jovem do homem, que agora estava em frente a porta de entrada colocando os coturnos que trouxe nas mãos do quarto.

— Hyung… — Ao ouvir aquela voz, o coração de Minseok se apertou, mandando uma onda de tristeza maior ainda que a que já estava sentindo, o fazendo fechar os olhos para controlar as lágrimas que começaram a se formar em sua linha d’água — Aonde você está indo? — Minseok virou o rosto para o lado no mesmo instante que a sua versão mais nova virou para trás, os dois se deparando com Jongdae parado próximo a escada.

Aquele era um Jongdae diferente do que tinha visto em seu sonho, era o irmão caçula que preenchia todas suas lembranças: o de rosto magro e a cabeça sem nenhum cabelo, consequências do tratamento de quimioterapia que o mais novo vinha fazendo há um bom tempo.

— Fica quieto, moleque — O Minseok mais jovem mandou ao se levantar quase em um pulo e andar depressa até o mais novo, cobrindo-lhe a boca com a palma da mão enquanto que com a mão livre fazia sinal de silêncio — Se a mãe me pegar, eu estou morto! — Exclamou em um sussurro, a voz tão baixa que era quase difícil do Minseok do presente ouvir.

— Você não disse que estava muito cansado de estudar e por isso iria ficar em casa para dormir? — Jongdae puxou o pulso do mais velho para baixo e retrucou com uma expressão sapeca, cruzando os braços rente ao peito — Aonde você vai?

— Na casa do Han, mas nada de falar isso para a mãe. — Já foi logo avisando, o dedo indicador apontando de forma autoritária para o mais novo, que desviou o olhar e fez um som de “hum” para fingir que estava pensando.

— Eu não sei não, hein…

Vendo a forma como eles interagiam, as brincadeiras ou até mesmo as briguinhas de um com o outro, mas no fundo se darem bem até demais, trouxe uma nostalgia para o Minseok que arrancou-lhe um sorriso triste.

Realmente se lembrava de tudo aquilo. Contudo ver a cena de uma forma diferente da que estava gravada em sua cabeça era, de certa forma, interessante, já que não tinha sua maldita imaginação para misturar coisas só para deixá-lo mal.

— Olha aqui, pirralho, sem joguinhos, ok? — O Minseok do passado disse com o cenho franzido em falsa irritação, entrando na brincadeira do mais novo por saber aonde isso os levaria — A mãe acha que eu estou dormindo no meu quarto… Aliás eu tranquei a porta só para o caso dela querer aparecer lá — Comentou, dando uma pequena pausa para escutar se a mãe deles se aproximava — Já que agora você sabe de tudo, me faz o favor de não deixar que ela me chame. Apresse ela para irem para o hospital.

— E quanto você vai me dar por isso? — Indagou com a cara de interesseiro, a sobrancelha direita erguida e um sorriso de canto se mostrando bem aparente.

O Minseok do presente não conseguiu deixar de dar uma pequena risada com isso e até mesmo olhar para ZiTao rapidamente, vendo que esse não estava dividindo a mesma sensação que si, logo que parecia mais interessado em ver a decoração de natal do hall de entrada.

— Sério mesmo que você vai me extorquir dinheiro? — Em falsa indignação, o Minseok do passado fez todo uma cena de colocar a mão bem devagar no peito e ficar com a cara de surpreso, fazendo Jongdae revirar os olhos.

— Sério mesmo que você vai deixar eu e a mãe para passar o natal com o Lu Han? — Retribuiu, porém de forma séria, enganando o mais velho que logo desfez a cara de brincadeira e ficou chateado — É brincadeira! — Riu alto, recebendo uma mão a tapar-lhe a boca para que ficasse quieto e outro pedido mudo que falasse mais baixo — Bem, a parte de eu querer algo não é brincadeira — Jongdae deixou claro ao parar de rir e retirar a mão do irmão de sua boca.

Totalmente imerso na cena de sua vida, Minseok do presente acabou por esquecer-se daquilo que lhe trazia a tristeza ao coração e só se divertiu revendo em 3D o momento prazeroso de suas lembranças.

Realmente costumava a se lembrar bastante daquele natal, mas dificilmente se lembrava desses pequenos momentos. O que geralmente passava em sua cabeça era apenas as cenas ruins de tudo, e chegou a um ponto que esqueceu um pouco que nem tudo havia sido horrível naquela noite. Os momentos antes de sair de casa era uma dessas coisas boas que havia sido cortada de sua cabeça para dar lugar a outras.

— O que você quer? — Minseok ficou em postura ereta e cruzou os braços rente ao peito.

— Que tal você finalmente parar de ver pornô naquele seu computador e finalmente fazer o jogo de videogame que eu mandei há seis meses? — Sorriu de canto, vitorioso de que finalmente ganharia o que queria.

— Beleza! — Concordou em fim após pensar por alguns segundos. Minseok do presente riu mais uma vez, escondendo isso com as costas da mão como se alguém estivesse lhe vendo, o que de fato não deixava de ser verdade já que ZiTao ainda estava ali — Mas é bom você ficar de boca fechada mesmo, hein? Se a mãe descobrir, nada de joguinho para você!

— Beleza! — Esticou a mão para o mais velho, que fez o mesmo e apertou forte a mão do mais novo a sorrir contente — Divirta-se, Hyung — Desejou por fim, indo para a sala de estar e depois para a cozinha, certamente para ir distrair a mãe ao tempo que o irmão mais velho saía de casa.

O Minseok do presente ficou tão distraído olhando para o espaço vazio que seu irmão havia passado, sua cabeça em completo vazio de não pensar em nada e apenas olhando fixamente, que não deu atenção quando sua versão do passado colocou os coturnos e saiu da forma mais quieta possível.

— Vocês realmente se davam bem — Comentou ZiTao, recebendo de Minseok apenas um aceno automático e contínuo — OK! Vamos atrás de você! — Exclamou, a animação voltando para todo o seu ser. E antes que pudesse dizer algo, Minseok foi pego pelo pulso e com um estalar de dedos da entidade, ambos já não estavam mais na casa de antes.

— Que porra foi essa?! — Perguntou assustado, seu coração batendo tão forte no peito que seu corpo começou a ofegar. O fato de do nada estar em outro lugar não foi o que o assustou, mas o choque estranho que o perfurou o corpo sim — O que você fez?!

— Calma, eu só nos teletransportei. É normal isso que você sentiu — Respondeu com uma expressão de tédio, arrumando os cabelos negros que se bagunçaram um pouco — Logo-logo você vai entrar por aquela porta de qualquer forma — Ao ouvir isso, Minseok tratou de dar uma olhada melhor onde estava, reconhecendo o apartamento que não colocava seus pés há dois anos.

Lu Han ainda morava com os pais, contudo Minseok com o tempo passou a ir cada vez menos naquele lugar, o fato de não se sentir muito bem de ficar ali o fazendo evitar. O que era toda semana, passou a ser duas vezes ao mês, depois uma vez entre alguns meses e em seguida uma vez ao ano até que parasse de vez. Tinha certeza que o chinês havia percebido isso, entretanto esse nunca questionou ou mostrou qualquer sinal de estar incomodado com isso. Para compensar o fato de Minseok nunca mais colocar os pés em seu apartamento, Lu Han passou a ir mais vezes na casa do suposto amante e, depois que a mãe desse veio a óbito, começou a dormir alguns dias da semana com ele — o que o coreano agradecia mentalmente, não querendo de forma alguma ficar sozinho lá, ainda que agora o chinês não fizesse mais isso com tanta frequência.

Apesar do Lu Han gostar muito do natal, ele e sua família não necessariamente eram os maiores fãs de decorarem a casa. A única coisa natalina que aquela casa possuía eram as guirlandas na parte interna e externa da porta de entrada e uma pequena árvore de natal — a metade da metade de uma árvore comum — sobre uma mesa na sala de estar. Se comparado a casa do coreano, o apartamento do chinês era o que menos carregava o espírito natalino, e esse pequeno detalhe fez Minseok rir com a ironia de que agora o apartamento de Lu Han com certeza se encontrava bem mais no espírito de natal que a sua casa.

Enquanto Minseok andava pelo lugar como se quisesse relembrar do local, subitamente o interfone tocou e em poucos segundos foi-se ouvidos passos apressados em direção à onde estavam. Uma versão mais jovem e ainda de cabelos castanhos de Lu Han apareceu eufórico e correu até o interfone, atravessando o corpo de ZiTao no ato. Era totalmente visível o entusiasmo no rosto do chinês, que praticamente sorria feito um bobo para o nada.

— Quem é? — Apertou o botão do interfone e falou, limpando a garganta um segundo antes. A voz do Minseok do passado soou pelo aparelho e logo em seguida Lu Han liberou-lhe a passagem.

— Own, que fofo ele é — Debochou ZiTao, aproximando-se do rapaz que havia se colocado de frente para a porta em aguardo do outro, que possivelmente estava dentro do elevador naquele momento — Parece um cachorrinho esperando pelo dono.

Sem perceber, Minseok acabou por sorrir bobamente com a cena do chinês, a nostalgia o tomando pouco a pouco. Não podia discordar sobre ser fofo a forma animada que Lu Han o esperava na porta, as mãos nervosas esfregando uma na outra, o jeito inquieto que se balançava inconscientemente e mordia o lábio inferior. E estava a sorrir mais porque naquela época ficava da mesma forma que ele quando iam se encontrar. Ambos ficavam animados e nervosos ao se encontrarem, porém nenhum dos dois soube isso sobre o outro — pelo menos Minseok não soube.

Algum tempo depois, as três batidas que Lu Han aguardava impacientemente finalmente vieram. No entanto ele esperou exatamente dez segundos contados em silêncio, somente seus lábios se movendo, para abrir a porta; o que arrancou uma risadinha do Minseok do presente, notando que ele fizera isso para não se mostrar ansioso demais para o seu eu do passado.

Assim que sua versão jovem apareceu, os dois rapazes se cumprimetam ao tempo que o coreano entrava sem cerimônia no apartamento e já se fazia à vontade, retirando os coturnos e o sobretudo grosso, que deixou no cabideiro ao lado da porta.

— Teve alguma complicação para vir para cá? — Perguntou Lu Han, chamando com a mão para o coreano ir se sentar consigo no sofá.

— Bem, meu irmão viu… — Respondeu com um suspiro ao deixar-se cair no sofá, seu corpo ao lado do de Lu Han, embora ainda mantivesse uma certa distância. O chinês não pareceu se preocupar com a situação, logo que se o outro estava ali significava que ele deu um jeito; então só esperou que esse contasse como — Mas comprei o silêncio dele da forma mais fácil possível! — Contou com um sorriso vitorioso — Fiz de presente de natal pra ele um jogo que ele não parava de me encher o saco para eu fazer, e por coincidência foi isso o que ele pediu — Os dois rapazes riram, os olhos de Minseok quase se fechando enquanto o sorriso dele se tornava gengival — Nem vai me dar trabalho.

A rápida risada deles acabou morrendo e eles entraram em um silêncio, ambos um pouco tímidos de estarem sozinhos na casa do chinês, algo muito incomum logo que sempre tinha a mãe ou o pai desse — mesmo que eles chegassem mais tarde e eles ficassem duas horas sozinhos. Agora ficariam horas sozinhos.

No passado, Minseok não tinha notado, sua própria timidez o deixando muito sem jeito e sendo quase impossível que notasse que Lu Han estava praticamente igual a si. Ver as coisas por outro ângulo fez com que um sorriso fechado pairasse por seus lábios, admirando a forma como o chinês às vezes abria a boca para tentar puxar assunto, porém acaba por fechá-la, as bochechas levemente coradas.

— Está com fome? — Lu Han finalmente indagou após algum tempo, chamando a atenção do Minseok do passado, que se virou imediatamente para o outro e concordou com um aceno de cabeça — Eu sei que pode não parecer muito atrativo… — Deu seu famoso “haha” de nervoso — Mas eu pedi pizza ontem para hoje, já que não terá nenhuma pizzaria aberta devido ao feriado.

— De frango?

— Óbvio! É a melhor.

Ao ouvir isso, Minseok do presente arregalou os olhos em surpresa e as bochechas coraram de forma instantânea.

— Eu não me lembrava disso… — Comentou mais para si mesmo que para a entidade ao seu lado, esse focado em ver a interação dos dois rapazes no sofá e se limitando a apenas soltar um “hã?” por não prestar atenção no que o outro dizia. — Lu Han não gosta de pizza de frango, e eu sei disso agora, pois ele me disse uma vez — Explicou, olhando para ZiTao. Estava maravilhado com a situação, só queria poder dizer isso para Lu Han e dar-lhe um beijo de agradecimento — Eu não me lembrava que nesse dia ele pediu a minha favorita, ele pediu mesmo não gostando — Encarou o chão pensativo, o rosto ainda corado por ter se dado conta disso.

— Amor juvenil é tão bonitinho — Caçoou ZiTao enquanto os garotos seguiam para a cozinha e começavam a preparar tudo para comer.

— Cala boca — Minseok disse sem jeito, virando o rosto para o outro lado.

— Vocês realmente faziam um casal bem bonitinho — Afirmou, sua voz saindo do tom de tirar sarro e passando a ser bem mais amigável — E você fugiu de sua família especialmente para ficar com ele — Observou, encaminhando-se para a cozinha, sendo seguido por Minseok.

Os dois rapazes aguardavam o microondas terminar o serviço e, conforme isso, pegavam os copos, a pimenta — a pizza do coreano não podia faltar pimenta — e o refrigerante. Quando o aparelho tocou para avisar que estava pronto, Lu Han abriu a porta e o delicioso cheiro tomou conta da cozinha, fazendo o Minseok do presente se lembrar de sua boca salivando por isso.

— Nos seis anos que estavam aqui, a família dele sempre viajava para a China para o natal e ano-novo. Aquele era o primeiro natal dele na Coreia… — Comentou por fim, querendo de alguma forma contar isso, o rosto embargado em serenidade pelas coisas que o relembram de pequenas partes do passado que os levaram àquele momento — Ele tinha convencido a mãe a deixá-lo para que passasse o natal comigo porque eu comentei que gostaria disso — Explicou, segurando-se para não voltar a sorrir feito um idiota para o nada — Eu sabia que se eu pedisse à minha mãe, ela não permitiria. Ela sempre achava que iríamos comprar bebida alcoólica e nos embebedar como no meu aniversário — Riu, a voz da sua mãe a lhe dar uma bronca totalmente irritada durante sua ressaca soando em sua cabeça — Essa foi a única forma que eu achei para isso.

— Então você mentiu para sua mãe só para passar o natal com seu namorado? — ZiTao perguntou em tom de interesse, virando-se para Minseok e ficando de costas para os garotos a devorar a pizza em completa satisfação. Seus pequenos olhos completamente brancos eram direcionados ao homem, o penetrando com o olhar como se lessem sua alma.

— Também… — Respondeu depois de alguns segundos em silêncio, o sorriso já desvanecido de seus lábios e o semblante agora cabisbaixo, como se há pouco tempo não estivesse rido com suas lembranças.

O primeiro motivo era passar o primeiro natal de Lu Han na Coreia com ele, ser aquele que marcaria essa ocasião na vida do chinês e também criar algo só dos dois, apenas os dois. A ideia principal era puramente romântica de sua parte; contudo mentiria se dissesse que era apenas isso.

O segundo porquê não era algo bonito, agora Minseok percebia isso. Era algo egoísta e que se arrependia muito de tê-lo feito. No entanto o passado não tinha como ser mudado, as páginas estavam escritas e o máximo que poderia fazer é queimá-las para fingir que nada existiu.

O único problema é que as folhas de seu livro apenas se tornavam pretas e nunca eram destruídas.

Minseok não disse mais nada e ZiTao não pareceu se importar, logo que ficou quieto também. Perdido em seus pensamentos, o coreano esqueceu-se até de dar atenção para a cena ocorrendo a sua frente. Mais uma vez a culpa o corroía e acabava com qualquer boa lembrança que ele tinha do dia, transformando tudo em algo desagradável para que ele não se sentisse bem por ter dito qualquer coisa boa naquele natal horrível.

Depois de um bom tempo, Lu Han e Minseok do passado terminaram de comer e foram colocar a louça dentro da pia para lavar, o que o coreano se ofereceu prontamente para fazer. O chinês entregou alguma coisa para o outro e colocou o mesmo em sua boca, e assim que tudo estava perfeitamente limpo e até mesmo guardado, seguiram para o corredor que levaria aos quartos.

— E então? — ZiTao disse de repente, encarando Minseok com seus assustadores olhos sem íris, os braços cruzados de encontro ao peito.

— O quê?

— Vai ficar parado aí ou vamos ver o que vocês dois estão aprontando? — Questionou, sendo possível ouvir em sua voz o tom de curiosidade que ele parecia tentar disfarçar com seu rosto de indiferença que logo foi quebrado.

Dando de ombros, Minseok foi junto de ZiTao para o mesmo corredor que os rapazes tinha entrado antes e ao parar em frente a uma porta, agiu mais rápido do que o seu rosto corou quando a lembrança o abateu.

— Espera! Para! — Exclamou Minseok, os olhos arregalados em agitação — Você não pode entrar aí — Afirmou, colocando-se na frente da porta, os braços abertos para montar uma barreira.

— Por que não? — ZiTao sorriu de forma travessa, movendo o corpo de um lado para o outro como se tentasse achar um espaço para passar.

— Porque eu disse não! — Contrapôs, fazendo a entidade revirar os olhos sem íris com tamanha argumentação.

Rindo em malícia, ZiTao se afastou e foi ficar de frente para a parede, Minseok ainda tomando posto para evitar que ele passasse a perna em si e entrasse no quarto se desse bobeira.

— Quero te mostrar algo bem legal — Comentou, a forma que usou para falar soando como se falasse com uma criança — Saca só — E então ele simplesmente enfiou um braço dentro da parede, esse atravessando a construção sólida e grossa. Em seguida colocou metade de seu corpo, deixando apenas da cintura para baixo dentro do corredor — Vocês não perderam tempo mesmo, não é?! — Riu alto, uma risada fina que ecoou do quarto até o corredor.

Minseok escorreu as mãos pelas laterais da cabeça e escondeu o rosto no braço direito, a face ficando muito vermelha com o que a entidade estava a ver dentro do cômodo. Se recuperando um pouco da vergonha que tomou conta de si, o coreano puxou ZiTao e o tirou de lá.

— Pervertido! — Disse com irritação, o dedo indicador quase na cara da entidade, que lhe deu um tabefe na mão, embora tivesse a sorrir de canto — E você parece ter gostado, não é? Ficou a ver sem problemas!

— Bem, ficou interessante quando você trocou de lugar e começou a cavalgá-lo com tanto vigor — Ao escutar isso, Minseok voltou a esconder o rosto em vergonha, dessa vez em suas mãos. ZiTao gargalhou, toda a zombaria presente naquela gargalhada alta — O que eu não entendo o que pode ter acontecido de tão ruim nesta noite — Suspirou ao parar de rir e disse, divagando sozinho.

O coreano tirou as mãos do rosto, a vergonha já não mais presente por ser substituída por uma amargura, e encarou a entidade, buscando ver se esse realmente estava sendo sincero sobre dizer que não sabia, encontrado a verdade no rosto limpo de ZiTao.

— Depois disso… — Abaixou a cabeça e começou, a voz saindo quase como um sussurro, o rosto embargado em culpa e tristeza — Eu tinha colado o celular no silencioso ao sair de casa, não queria que ninguém interrompesse meu momento com Lu Han… — Gaguejou um pouco, dando pequenas pausas para respirar fundo, tentando ao máximo evitar que as lágrimas se formando em sua linha d’água escorressem e o deixassem em um estado patético de chorar para um estranho que nem existia — Minha mãe… Me ligou mais de vinte vezes nesta noite.

— O que aconteceu? — Perguntou, o rosto sério e a voz mostrando um pouco de preocupação. Por Minseok estar de cabeça baixa, ZiTao inclinou um pouco a sua para baixo e tentou ver melhor o rosto desse, o que apenas o fez virar de costas para ele para não ser visto.

— Quando eu vi a luzinha do meu celular piscando, o peguei em curiosidade e vi as chamadas da minha mãe — Continuou, a mão indo parar na nuca e passando a massageá-la com força, as unhas raspando em sua pele e deixando um rastro vermelho que foi apagado em questão de segundos — Eu fiquei muito preocupado e liguei para ela, e eu acabei descobrindo que ela me ligou porque ao caminho do hospital, o meu irmão subitamente começou a passar mal e…

As lágrimas já não podiam mais serem seguradas e escorreram por seu rosto vermelho pela tentativa de guardá-las prendendo a respiração. O nariz entupiu-se rapidamente, o obrigando a respirar pela boca, o que denunciou seu chorou para ZiTao.

A entidade não disse mais nada no entanto, deixou que o outro levasse seu tempo. E quando isso aconteceu, Minseok do passado saiu correndo do quarto com Lu Han ao seu lado, os dois se vestindo as pressas e o coreano quase tropeçando ao vestir a calça, os olhos embaçados de lágrimas assim como os do Minseok do presente.

A mesma dor sentida pela mesma pessoa…

Porém a mesma pessoa de épocas diferentes, confirmando que a ferida estava exposta ao tempo e nunca sequer tentou ser cicatrizada.

— Enquanto eu fodia, meu irmão estava morrendo… — ZiTao ouviu Minseok dizer, a voz rouca e quase falha. Em seguida o coreano deu uma risada totalmente sem graça e inundada de tristeza, rindo do quão maldito e desgraçado era. — Por favor, me leve de volta para a minha casa — Minseok respirou profundamente, o som das narinas obstruídas se tornando presente até que ele tivesse enchido todo o pulmão, e só então fez o pedido a entidade, não recebendo nenhuma resposta da boca de ZiTao, mas sentiu seu corpo subitamente começar a flutuar e então um forte choque atravessar seu corpo.

Em um piscar de olhos, o cenário pulou para outro. Estavam de volta a sua sala de estar no presente, tudo exatamente como havia deixado.

— Eu sinto muito pelo que houve… — ZiTao disse assim que Minseok terminou de limpar a face com a manga da camisa de moletom, secando bem as lágrimas antes de se virar para a entidade e revelar seu rosto, os olhos vermelhos pelo choro e a boca por ele ter mordido os lábios a fim de parar de chorar.

— Não sinta, não preciso disso — Retrucou Minseok, irritado.

Seu peito doía por reviver a mesma coisa que antes. Se já não bastasse pensar nisso todos os anos, ainda foi obrigado a voltar no passado e sentir uma vez mais a angústia.

Sempre teve ódio de si por escolher abandonar seu irmão e não estar ao lado dele naquele momento, porém agora isso se juntou ao estresse que vinha tendo e a raiva que adquiriu por ZiTao.

Sua cabeça voltara a doer.

— Com o passar do tempo minha mãe foi mostrando sinais de ter depressão — Minseok comentou sem nenhum propósito, apenas falando as coisas que começou a recordar — Várias e várias vezes eu tentei falar com ela, mas ela parecia fingir que eu não existia. — Foi se sentar no sofá e deixou seu corpo cair de forma exausta. — Éramos só nós dois, então eu comecei a cuidar mais da casa já que ela não conseguia… Até que ela foi demitida e eu tratei de arrumar um emprego como atendente de caixa de mercado e mais tarde consegui estágio remunerado.

Sua visão periférica capturou a imagem do pedaço de gesso que antes foi uma pequena árvore sobre a mesa de centro, deixado ali por ZiTao antes que eles entrassem no portal. Se esticou para pegar o objetivo e começou a observá-lo atentamente, apenas a encará-lo sem nenhum propósito aparente.

— No meu terceiro ano de faculdade, cheguei em casa depois de um longo dia e encontrei o cadáver da minha mãe — Revelou depois de um tempo, apertando o pedaço de gesso em sua mão — Eu nunca me atrevi a ler a carta de suicídio dela, sabe? Sou covarde demais para encarar ela dizendo o que eu não quero ouvir, não mais do que já ouço a minha cabeça dizer — Riu abafado e sem humor, achando graça de si mesmo e do quanto era imprestável.

Contudo rapidamente o riso morreu e logo a raiva tomou conta novamente, movendo Minseok a tacar o objeto de gesso na direção de ZiTao, vendo a entidade sumir diante de seus olhos, a expressão séria sendo a última coisa que avistou no rosto dele.

— Ridículo… — Murmurou, rindo novamente de si.


	2. Parte II

**CANVAS OF LIFE**

**PARTE 02**

Depois do que houve, Minseok não conseguiu voltar a dormir. Buscando um lugar mais confortável na esperança que isso o ajudaria, foi deitar-se em sua cama no quarto. Porém sua cabeça fez questão de não permitir que ele parasse de pensar no passado, os _flashbacks_ de si e de Lu Han chegando ao hospital, sua mãe jogada no chão do corredor da UTI aos prantos, a forma como mandou o chinês ir à merda quando ele tentou abraçá-lo para servir-lhe de apoio.

Não precisou que aquela tal entidade chamada ZiTao lhe mostrasse isso, sua mente fez questão de fazer quando ele se encontrou na completa escuridão de seu quarto.

Não somente aquele havia sido o pior natal de sua vida, como uma de suas piores semanas. Não queria aceitar o fato do quão imprestável era, então descontou tudo em Lu Han como se a culpa de não estar no hospital com seu irmão fosse do chinês, chegando a parecer que se ele estivesse lá na hora, nada teria acontecido e Jongdae estaria vivo.

Aquele foi o início de seu remorso.

Depois do funeral, o pesar veio mais forte e foi quando parou de ver Lu Han como a causa de tudo aquilo. Quem largou a família foi Minseok, quem fugiu de casa foi Minseok, quem colocou o telefone no silencioso foi Minseok, quem não estava lá para servir de apoio a sua mãe foi Minseok, quem não conseguiu se despedir de Jongdae foi Minseok. Lu Han não fez nada de errado, mas foi o condenado. E quando Minseok se deu conta disso, a culpa por errar com as três pessoas que amava o corroeu mais ainda e pouco a pouco ele foi deixando sua forma de ser mudar, até que se transformasse numa pessoa que usava o trabalho para fugir de sua própria mente ao tempo que queria conquistar tudo o que sempre desejou, buscando sua satisfação profissional para suprir as desgraças de sua vida pessoal.

E até agora vinha dando certo.

Sua cabeça estava ocupada demais calculando os números exatos, criando ideias revolucionárias, planejando teoricamente tudo o que tinha que fazer para alcançar o sucesso que sempre sonhou. E ao sair do porão, logo ia se jogar na cama exausto, não levando mais do que cinco minutos para apagar. Despertava poucas horas depois, a sensação de que tivesse acabado de fechar as pálpebras, e voltava para o porão. Um ciclo sem fim.

O que sempre o atrapalhava era aquela maldita data de Dezembro que trazia consigo toda a carga de lembranças, o afogando novamente em lamentação e tristeza.

O relógio já marcava duas da madrugada e ele estava deitado mexendo no celular, vendo qualquer coisa aleatória para ocupar a mente. Contudo, vez ou outra Minseok se pegava saindo das redes sociais para fuçar em sua galeria de fotos, encontrando — no meio de poucas novas — uma única foto com Lu Han, e sem querer acabava por ficar olhando-a, as saudades inflando em seu peito e o fazendo querer nada mais que estar com o chinês, ouvi-lo murmurar uma canção em mandarim para si e senti-lo puxar toda essa carga de dor para fora de seu corpo, o fazendo esquecer de tudo, sua mente apenas nele até que adormecesse no calor de seus braços.

— Tão gentil da sua parte esperar acordado por mim — Minseok escutou uma voz doce dizer do seu lado direito. Assustado, seu corpo reagiu com um sobressalto, o coração batendo forte e passando a sensação de que iria sair pela boca.

Imediatamente virou o rosto para a direção da voz, as sobrancelhas franzidas, e se deparou com um homem deitado ao seu lado na cama de casal, um sorriso inocente entre os lábios que fazia uma covinha na bochecha direita se fazer presente.

Ele estava de lado, podendo assim ficar de frente para Minseok. Trajava uma roupa tradicional chinesa na cor verde-esmeralda que não combinava com seu cabelo loiro, porém também não o deixava desarmonioso. Assim como ZiTao, o sujeito também não possuía nenhuma íris nos olhos, as escleras brancas direcionadas a Minseok o fazendo ter calafrios na espinha por estar vendo elas tão de perto, sendo possível notar pequenos vasos sanguíneos azuis nas laterais.

— Ótimo... Ainda estou sonhando — Resmungou Minseok, colocando o celular de lado sobre o chão, próximo dos seus óculos de leitura abandonados ali a sabe-se lá quanto tempo e a um livro do Stephen King que nunca terminou de ler, mesmo depois de seis meses — Quem é você? — Questionou, bufando em chateação, deixando sua cara apresentar o puro descontentamento.

— Meu nome é Yixing — Respondeu com um sorriso gentil, a covinha se formando na bochecha direita mais uma vez, porém menos funda que antes, bem sútil. Aquela voz tão calma quanto a aura ao redor daquele homem começou a irritar Minseok, a serenidade em todo aquele ser extraindo-lhe a raiva por alguém estar assim quando ele estava uma pilha de nervos, puro inveja — Venho aqui a pedido de Jongdae para mostrar-lhe algo muito importante.

— Vai me levar novamente para o passado? — Minseok indagou em retorno, a expressão modificando-se rapidamente para chateação ao ouvir o nome de seu irmão caçula — Não quero saber disso — Cuspiu, desviando o olhar do homem e pegando mais uma vez seu celular — Apenas caia o fora da minha casa — Mandou, desbloqueando o aparelho. Para completar sua fala, Minseok ia mandar o sujeito ir se ferrar; no entanto sua voz morreu em sua garganta ao constatar que o horário no relógio era o mesmo de quando deixou o celular de lado, nenhum minuto a mais ou menos.

Ficou a encarar o aparelho com os olhos levemente arregalados em surpresa, seu corpo um pouco estupefato por tudo. Para piorar, era capaz de quase ver com sua visão periférica os olhos daquela entidade o encarando, as pálpebras dele sequer piscando uma só vez.

— Eu insisto que você venha comigo — Yixing disse, seu tom de voz nunca mudando da suavidade ou o sorriso deixando seu rosto. Minseok retornou o olhar para ele ao ouvir-lhe as palavras e viu a entidade colocar-se de pé calmamente, os movimentos refinados como de um príncipe — Se vier comigo, te deixarei em paz, ok? — Prometeu, esticando a mão para o outro, oferecendo ajudá-lo a se levantar ao mesmo tempo que pedia silenciosamente para o acompanhá-lo — Não se preocupe, não iremos para muito longe daqui — Assegurou, recebendo a desistência da teimosia de Minseok, que se levantou sem pegar na mão dele por pura birra.

Em um piscar de olhos, um portal em formato quadricular surgiu no vazio da parede em frente à cama, suspendido por sobre a sapateira, clareando boa parte do quarto. Não só a forma era diferente da do outro, mas a cor também, sendo essa de um bege quase no mesmo tom dos cabelos da entidade do seu lado esquerdo.

Sem que Minseok notasse, Yixing agarrou-lhe gentilmente a mão, mandando um choque elétrico para o corpo dele — assim como tinha ocorrido com ZiTao na primeira vez que esse o tocou — e o fazendo ter um pequeno espasmo por todo o tronco, tanto pela energia fluindo de repente para si quanto pelo susto, entretido demais admirando o brilho do portal, seus olhos completamente em penetração. Por fim a entidade o guiou para mais próximo do quadrado, deixando que seus corpos fossem sugados para dentro.

No entanto, Minseok não foi parar em uma dimensão como antes. Seu corpo meramente atravessou a fenda e logo depois ele estava caído no asfalto da rua, a cara de encontro a neve rala que descia do céu sutilmente e repousava por qualquer coisa abaixo.

— Você se machucou? — Escutou Yixing indagar, a entidade agachando-se ao seu lado como se estivesse preocupado.

Dando de ombros, o outro tratou de se levantar, o corpo reclamando de dor pela segunda queda naquela noite. Yixing lhe ofereceu uma mão para ajudar, contudo a teve estapeada pelo homem a resmungar alguns palavrões. Minseok passou a mão por suas vestes para retirar a neve, irritando-se mais ainda por tê-las levemente molhadas, o que adicionou um pouco mais de frio para o corpo despreparado para enfrentar o clima congelante do lado de fora, a brisa fria batendo de encontro ao seu rosto, os cabelos fluindo com ela enquanto pouco a pouco eram cobertos pela neve.

— Onde diabos estamos? — Minseok questionou rude ao ver a entidade se levantar e ficar de costas para si.

Sabia onde estavam, aquela era uma rua a poucas quadras de sua casa. Não era comercial, embora tivesse alguns estabelecimentos espalhados por ali, sendo assim só um pouco movimentada. Estava de noite, no entanto o lugar era iluminado pelas luzes brancas dos postes espalhados por espaços iguais pelas calçadas cobertas de gelo — alguns cantos entre as paredes das casas e lojas até formado um certo montinho, certamente criado pelas pessoas que limparam a passagem.

Minseok encolheu-se em si mesmo para se esquentar e girou-se ao seu redor, observando cada lado da rua. Provavelmente devido a hora que parecia ser — a posição da lua encoberta de leve pelas nuvens cinzas lhe dizendo aproximadamente —, estava completamente deserta de presença humana, tendo somente um cachorro sem dono vagando por ali. Não havia nada e nem ninguém, e o fato de não saber que época era não estava lhe ajudando a trazer nada à mente.

— A algumas quadras da sua casa — Yixing disse simplesmente após um tempo, seu corpo parado como uma estátua no meio da rua deserta, assemelhando-se a uma fotografia ou um quadro.

— Quê? — Minseok encarou as costas da entidade ainda imóvel, o rosto assumindo uma sincera confusão sobre o motivo — E por que estamos aqui? — Perguntou curioso, seu tom não mais grosseiro. Aproximou-se de Yixing e tentou ver-lhe o rosto, esperando que isso lhe ajudasse a entender melhor o que quer que o outro fosse dizer, vendo que este parecia perdido igual a si.

— Estranho… — Yixing ignorou a indagação, aparentemente ocupado com outra coisa. Levou a mão ao queixo, a junta do dedo indicador dobrado no meio dos lábios, ficando em pose pensativa — Eu tenho certeza que estamos no lugar certo… — Disse para si mesmo, virando cento e oitenta graus e ficando a olhar a rua vazia, uma pequena ruga se formando em sua testa pelo momento de contemplação.

— Do que você está falando? — Olhou para a mesma direção que Yixing e tentou ver alguma coisa, qualquer coisa que pudesse ter significado, não vendo nada além do caminho asfaltado entre as casas.

— Ah! — Exclamou de forma arrastada, rindo, os olhos formando meia-lua com o sorriso bobo adornado entre seus lábios, mais uma vez formando a protuberante covinha do lado direito — Cometi um pequeno erro — Comentou com Minseok, virando o rosto para o homem ao seu lado, seus olhos sem íris nele direcionados o fazendo ter um calafrio na espinha dorsal.

Inesperadamente Yixing agarrou o pulso de Minseok e a última coisa que este conseguiu ouvir antes de seu corpo sofrer um forte e dolorido choque foi o estalo alto dos dedos da entidade soando por toda a rua vazia.

De repente não havia mais a atmosfera gelada ou o vento frio de encontro a sua face. Foram substituídos pelo clima bem quente e acolhedor e um frescor agradável de café e biscoitos de gengibre, o cenário também mudando drasticamente em um _flash_ de luz.

— Agora sim estamos no lugar certo — Afirmou Yixing, seu sorriso gentil nunca deixando-lhe o rosto — Bem, aquele era o lugar certo, mas esse é mais certo ainda.

— Vocês desgraçados querem parar de fazer isso?! — Bronqueou Minseok, não fazendo questão de observar o lugar em que estava, ocupado demais em se incomodar com seu corpo dolorido com tudo aquilo que vinha sofrendo naquela noite, a consequência da forte carga elétrica que atravessou-lhe o corpo sendo o coração batendo rápido o suficiente para doer. — Essa merda dói para caralho, inferno!

— Cara, aquela coisa é muito _mind-blowing_!

Uma voz animada seguida de uma risada interromperam seus xingamentos para cima de Yixing, chamando-lhe a atenção no mesmo instante e o fazendo se virar para trás em surpresa ao reconhecer o tom, se deparando com Lu Han e Kyungsoo sentados à uma mesa de jantar numa cozinha minúscula, canecas fumegantes e um prato de biscoitos como cenário perfeito.

— Eu ficava tentando entender o que estava acontecendo e nada se encaixava… — Lu Han continuou a dizer, tirando as mãos que estavam ao redor da caneca de café e gesticulando, mostrando o quanto estava imerso na conversa divertida que estava tendo — Mas aí revelou o final e eu só fiquei: “Porra… isso é foda.” — Imitou uma cara surpreendida, balançando a cabeça em afirmação, antes de voltar a expressão que tinha ao contar sua experiência.

Minseok estava tão atônito que não conseguia deixar que sua voz saísse para questionar, apenas os lábios se movendo como se quisesse dizer algo. No entanto Yixing pareceu tê-lo entendido, pois cutucou-lhe no braço e, quando ele o olhou, apontou para o pequeno calendário na geladeira ao lado deles, indicando a data vinte e quatro de Dezembro de 2017.

— Depois de falar com você, Lu Han recebeu uma mensagem de Kyungsoo o chamando para jantar — A entidade começou a explicar, os olhos inumanos perfurando o homem ao lado, que o encarava confuso — Estamos no exato momento em que estávamos quando eu apareci em sua casa, — Continuou a falar, desviando o olhar de Minseok, que ainda manteve o seu sobre ele, e levando-o aos dois homens conversando distraídos, nenhum deles mostrando ter notado a presença de duas novas figuras que surgiram do nada na cozinha — Porém na casa de Kyungsoo — Finalizou, o rosto tão sereno quanto antes, alheio ou não se importando com os pensamentos que começaram a cercar a cabeça de Minseok.

Minseok direcionou os olhos para Lu Han, o vendo rir e sorrir alegre, parecendo aproveitar muito a conversa que estava a ter com Kyungsoo. E no mesmo instante um sentimento de mistura de ciúmes e inveja aflorou em seu peito, fazendo um gosto amargo descer sua garganta e cair como pedra em seu estômago vazio.

Há quanto tempo não presenciava o chinês sorrir perto de si daquela forma?

Sempre via de longe, porém nunca mais teve algo sequer semelhante direcionado para si. Nada. Seus momentos juntos foram tomados por pura tensão, hostilidade — essa por parte do coreano — e brigas. Não possuíam mais descontração, risadas, sorrisos, abraços, toques ou beijos. Praticamente não possuíam mais nada além do trabalho e de um passado. Era como se não tivessem um presente juntos e, consequentemente, não teriam um futuro.

E lá estava Lu Han, dando tudo aquilo que um dia foi — pelo menos boa parte — de Minseok para outra pessoa em um momento íntimo só entre o chinês e Kyungsoo.

O ciúmes e a inveja foram imediatos, tornando-se em raiva quando ele se lembrou que tiveram uma discussão horas antes do chinês ir ao encontro de outra pessoa e deixá-lo. Lu Han simplesmente não deu a mínima importância para a briga deles, deixou Minseok sozinho com tudo aquilo que sentia e foi para a casa de Kyungsoo se divertir.

Quanto Minseok estava com insônia e desejando apenas ter Lu Han ao seu lado, esse estava curtindo a noite com outra pessoa.

— Você já assistiu Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni? — Kyungsoo questionou após uma pequena sessão de risada entre os dois, acompanhada do coreano empurrando Lu Han de leve e dizendo que ele era um idiota, arrancando um sorriso travesso desse — Cara, não é meu anime favorito, mas com certeza está entre um deles — Disse, recebendo toda a atenção do outro, que bebericou o café a esfriar na caneca.

— Eu fui ver achando que era um gore comum estilo Corpse Party — Comentou Lu Han logo em seguida — Nem li a sinopse, sabe? — Deu um pequeno riso ao pausar, sorrindo — Aí quando no segundo episódio as coisas voltaram como antes, eu só fiquei: “O que está acontecendo no recinto?”

— Você já viu tudo? — Kyungsoo se levantou de sua cadeira e foi até a pia, passando pelo corpo de Minseok, o fazendo sentir uma sensação vazia ao experimentar ser atravessado nesse plano pela primeira vez.

— Não… — Lu Han respondeu, a expressão alegre desvanecendo aos poucos durante o pequeno silêncio que se seguiu depois de sua resposta. Notando isso, Kyungsoo olhou por cima do ombro e ficou a encarar o outro, sua mão se movendo para pegar a jarra de café e encher sua caneca até a metade.

A atenção de Minseok também retornou para Lu Han, o cenho franzido pelo jeito que o outro deixou a frase inacabada, o tom dele soando muito esquisito para alguém que estava tão alegre até há poucos segundos. Ao se deparar com o estado do chinês, a sua boca ficou seca conforme o sentimento de tristeza se tornava presente em si, uma voz lhe dizendo que forma como o outro estava era parte culpa sua.

— Eu acabei ficando ocupado ajudando Minseok a montar o primeiro robô dele quando não estávamos trabalhando, e depois ele fundou a empresa… — Explicou, fitando o conteúdo negro dentro da caneca que segurava com uma mão, a outra indo até a nuca e passando a massageá-la com uma certa pressão — Faz um bom tempo que não paro para ver filmes ou séries. — Confessou, rindo sem graça.

Uma lembrança atravessou a mente de Minseok, enchendo por rápidos segundos sua visão mental com o momento em que estava ele, Jongdae e Lu Han deitados no sofá assistindo a uma maratona de Sobrenatural.

Naquela época o caçula da família Kim tinha acabado de perder os cabelos devido a quimioterapia e estava muito chateado, passando a maior parte do seu tempo quieto em seu quarto ou brincando cabisbaixo sozinho no quintal. Visando reanimar um pouco o irmão, Minseok perguntou a Lu Han se não poderiam maratonar no final de semana logo que sua mãe estaria trabalhando, e assim fizeram. O chinês trouxe seus boxes da série, o mais velho dos irmãos preparou várias besteiras para comerem e deixaram a sala de estar num clima escuro.

Naquele dia, Minseok conseguiu ver Jongdae voltar a ser o caçula chato e intrometido de antes, esse brincando sobre a forma grudenta que os dois “amigos” estavam no segundo sofá, Lu Han sentado e Minseok deitado com a cabeça sobre as coxas do chinês. E ver isso de volta no irmão significava que ele estava mais animado, que o que fez tinha dado certo. Ficou muito feliz por isso.

Essa foi uma das últimas vezes que Minseok e Lu Han tiveram um momento descontraído assim. Depois que Jongdae morreu, Minseok estava ocupado demais ou cansado demais. Quando tinham tempo, ele sempre recusava, alegando não estar no clima ou que não gostava mais dessas coisas. E, no final, o chinês foi deixando de convidar, até que nunca mais tivesse sugestões de se divertirem juntos, restando apenas o trabalho e as brigas — no máximo raros minutos de silêncio entre os dois na hora do jantar quando Lu Han decidia passar a noite na casa do coreano, contudo depois tinham uma discussão por bobeira e ele ia embora.

— Bem… Se você quiser, podemos maratonar no domingo desde a primeira temporada — Kyungsoo convidou depois de pensar rapidamente, voltando para a mesa e sentando-se de frente para o chinês. Repousou sua caneca na madeira e cruzou os braços sobre a superfície plana, dando uma atenção especial para o outro homem — Você pode vir para cá quando sair da casa do Minseok e dormir aqui, no dia seguinte a gente assiste — Sugeriu, sendo possível que Minseok percebesse a forma esperançosa que aquelas palavras soavam, o que apenas fez com que ele saísse dos próprios pensamentos perdidos e instantaneamente fechasse a cara em raiva.

Não é como se houvesse algo explícito. Porém agora que focava apenas naqueles dois, não conseguia não notar o sorriso que um direcionava ao outro, quase como um flerte disfarçado. Seu problema não era Kyungsoo fazer isso, era ver como Lu Han correspondia tão bem, fazendo Minseok se lembrar de quando aquilo um dia foi direcionado para si.

Aquilo não era traição, não sentia como isso.

Era puramente ciúmes da parte de Minseok.

— Acho uma ótima ideia! — Lu Han finalmente respondeu, um sorriso bobo se formando ao redor de seus lábios, fazendo suas maçãs do rosto inflarem e os olhos formarem meia-lua. Mais uma vez, um gosto amargo se fez presente na boca de Minseok, que desviou o olhar da cena, não querendo mais vez algo como aquilo — Ficamos marcados então! — Disse animadamente, levando a caneca aos lábios e tomando um grande gole da bebida, acabando de vez com ela.

— Foi para isso que você me trouxe aqui? — Questionou Minseok a entidade, e ao não receber a resposta, olhou para o lado em que esse estava, vendo Yixing se aproximar da mesa e ficar exatamente no centro dela, o móvel cortando-lhe a metade do corpo — Eu quero voltar para casa — Exigiu, fingindo não escutar Lu Han e Kyungsoo voltar a conversar sobre o encontro marcado deles.

Inconscientemente sua perna passou a se mover impaciente, seu corpo passando a reagir com os novos pensamentos a rondar em sua cabeça conforme a voz sádica trocava o disco arranhado por outro, repetindo sobre como Lu Han parecia muito feliz com outra pessoa e sobre ele estar perdendo-o rápido. Os punhos se fecharam, as unhas curtas cravando na pele e afundando na carne magra.

Queria muito socar alguma coisa.

— Por quê? — A entidade indagou em retorno, o rosto tão calmo que fazia parecer que estava a tirar sarro da cara de Minseok, o que somente acrescentou mais motivo a irritação desse.

Estava com raiva, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria se importar. Não era mais por causa desse momento, era por saber que Lu Han iria largá-lo outra vez para ficar com Kyungsoo. E o maior problema disso tudo é que ele não podia fazer nada.

Se escolhesse fazer algo, seja não permitir que o chinês saísse de sua casa — algo que ficaria muito hesitante em fazer por uma razão dessas — ou conversar com ele sobre, eles teriam mais uma briga como sempre. Não queria outra vez, não depois de saber que ele era o único a sentir-se mal com isso, que era o único que ia dormir repetindo a frase “Vai ficar tudo bem, vamos ficar bem” e que era o único que queria voltar a ser como antes, não ter que passar por isso, e se sentir um idiota por ser o único a se importar.

Uma parte de sua cabeça dizia que aquilo não queria dizer nada e que, como sempre, o chinês voltaria para si, só precisavam de um tempo. No entanto doía ver que Lu Han dava tudo o que um dia foi seu para outra pessoa, enquanto a única coisa que Minseok recebia agora era uma expressão de desdém e voz irritada. 

Antes que ele pudesse despejar seus xingamentos sobre Yixing, descontar parte do que sentia na primeira pessoa que pudesse — como sempre —, Minseok acabou por ser interrompido por uma conversa que chamou-lhe a atenção, uma coisa diferente daquelas bobagens de desenho animado e seriados.

— Eu recebi uma oferta de emprego na empresa New Dreams — Comentou Kyungsoo, o rosto carregado em seriedade. Não olhava nos olhos de Lu Han, encarando os próprios dedos inquietos como se estivesse um pouco nervoso ao falar.

No mesmo instante, Minseok tornou sua atenção aos dois homens sentados, revezando o olhar entre eles — ignorando a figura de Yixing no centro da mesa bem entre o prato de biscoito —, porém mantendo em especial no rosto em uma mistura de surpresa e chateação de Lu Han, que parecia tentar buscar palavras em sua mente para dizer ao outro.

O chinês era praticamente o segundo no comando e certamente ele sabia o quanto algo como aquilo poderia significar. Minseok não estava surpreso por procurarem Kyungsoo, estava ciente que uma hora ou outra alguém iria abandoná-lo ao receber uma oferta bem mais atraente e fixa de emprego; só não esperava que fosse tão cedo, sendo que a sua empresa não tinha nem três anos no mercado e ainda era uma micro-empresa.

Por mais que tenha feito a ameaça e dito que seus funcionários deveriam ir trabalhar no natal, nunca realmente pensou em demitir Kyungsoo de todos ali. Se mesmo depois dele enfrentá-lo e questionar suas ordens na frente dos outros não foi o suficiente para ser mandado embora, não seria outra coisa que faria — pelo menos não enquanto soubesse o valor do engenheiro. Kyungsoo era muito dedicado e um dos melhores engenheiros da empresa, nunca desperdiçaria uma talento desses quando seu maior sonho é fazer sua empresa crescer.

— I-Isso é… Você vai aceitar? — O chinês perguntou após se interromper duas vezes, hesitantemente preocupado para falar qualquer coisa.

— Antes eu estava em dúvida — Revelou, girando a caneca de porcelana sobre o próprio eixo, o olhar baixo para não encarar o outro homem — Não é como se não fosse o que eu quisesse, mas eu não queria abandonar um projeto assim do nada — Explicou, dando depois uma pausa para morder o lábio inferior, visualmente tendo algo a dizer, embora não quisesse — Mas… Depois de ver como Minseok anda agindo, eu não consigo mais me ver trabalhando lá. — Disse por fim, arrancando uma revirada de olho de Minseok, que suspirou cansado.

Então Kyungsoo achava que mudando de lugar não teria coisas piores que as de Minseok? Iria para uma empresa grande e seria muito pior. Se ele era fraco daquele jeito com relação a isso, então a culpa não era do patrão. De birra, queria que ele fosse e se fodesse na outra empresa, só para depois voltar rastejando para si em busca de emprego — o que daria mesmo que fizesse um pouco de difícil. Talvez assim aprendesse a parar de choramingar.

Mesmo não estando participativo da conversa, Minseok acabou tendo a mesma sensação que tinha no trabalho quando seus funcionários reclamavam, o tédio e zero vontade de escutar aquela mesma ladainha de sempre.

— Minseok é um gênio e um engenheiro incrível. — Kyungsoo comentou, dando um suspiro cansado e só então levantando o olhar para Lu Han, o contemplando nos olhos finalmente — Ele como profissional é uma grande fonte de inspiração e de aprendizado… — Continuou, surpreendendo Minseok, que não esperava ser elogiado daquele jeito quando a única coisa que o outro falava para si era sobre trabalho ou o quanto ele era um babaca — Mas como pessoa, ele é um merda. — Disse, arrancando uma risada nasal do chinês, que mesmo chateado não pôde deixar de achar graça.

Yixing que observava quieto toda a cena, virando o rosto para Kyungsoo e para Lu Han dependendo de quem falava ou demonstrava qualquer coisa, também acabou por rir, só que um pouco alto, ganhando uma afrontada de nojo de Minseok.

— E eu não quero trabalhar mais para ele — Finalizou Kyungsoo, pegando a caneca e levando-a aos lábios em formato de coração, dando um pequeno gole na bebida escura e amarga.

— Entendo… — Lu Han disse depois de um longo minuto de silêncio entre eles, uma certa tristeza muito aparente na voz, que ganhou o interesse de Minseok, o fazendo encarar o chinês como se tentasse ler a mente dele — Bem, eu espero que você se dê bem lá. Você é um ótimo engenheiro e eu tenho certeza que mostrará isso a eles — Elogiou, sorrindo a contra gosto — Sentirei a sua falta no trabalho.

— Espera que ele se dê bem lá? — Minseok indagou indignado, gesticulando e falando como se realmente esperasse que o outro o ouvisse — Você simplesmente vai deixar ele ir assim?! — Exclamou, recebendo o olhar só de Yixing, a mesma cara calma de sempre dando nos seus nervos.

— Lu Han… — Kyungsoo o interrompeu, atraindo a atenção de todos os presentes na cozinha, incluindo aqueles que não poderiam ser vistos — Eles conversaram comigo semana passada e… Bem, eles pediram seu telefone. — Contou com algumas pausas na fala, endireitando-se na cadeira. Lu Han e Minseok o encararam confusos, a cabeça do chinês pendendo um pouco para o lado como era costume seu — Eu achei que seria melhor conversar com você antes para saber se posso entregar, se você está interessado e tal... — Deixou a frase inacabada, trazendo uma tensão para cima de Minseok, que arregalou os olhos.

Eles queriam Lu Han?

Seu coração começou a se tornar eufórico conforme esse pensamento circundava sua cabeça, repetindo várias vezes a fala de Kyungsoo para tentar pensar em outro motivo para tudo, não conseguindo e voltando sempre a conclusão que chegou.

Involuntariamente, ele se aproximou da mesa para ver melhor o rosto em branco do chinês, querendo mais do que tudo saber como ele reagiria a isso. No entanto Lu Han estava muito sério, não tinha qualquer vestígio da reação descontraída que esperava ver nele, o que só fez seu medo crescer um pouco. Pensou que veria o chinês rir e falar que não tinha chances dele sair do lado de Minseok, mas a única coisa que ganhou foi esse abaixar a cabeça e massagear a nuca, um semblante cabisbaixo assumindo sua forma, deixando Minseok impacientemente ansioso pela resposta, o lábio inferior sendo constantemente mordido.

— Eu sei que você e o Minseok têm alguma coisa — Murmurou Kyungsoo, desviando o olhar da figura de Lu Han e voltando a encarar as próprias mãos, uma certa chateação em sua voz ao dizer isso. Minseok, por outro lado, não conseguia não ficar a observar o chinês, a esperança quente em seu peito tentando achar qualquer coisa que tirasse essa sua preocupação — Então eu sei que não é como se você fosse aceitar abandoná-lo assim do nada…

— Eu… Não… — Lu Han o cortou, a voz saindo bem rouca e baixa — Minseok e eu não temos “alguma coisa” há muito tempo — Revelou em um quase sussurro, fechando os olhos e dando um risinho sem graça. — Não temos mais nada além do trabalho.

As palavras atingiram Minseok como uma bala invisível. Ele não saberia descrever o que era aquele sentimento além de angústia, um vazio doloroso por dentro que o fez segurar a respiração sem que percebesse, quase deixando que as lágrimas que acumulavam em seus canais lacrimais saíssem ao deixar o ar preso em seus pulmões escapar, voltando a enchê-los logo em seguida.

Entretanto ele se segurou.

Podia sentir os olhos inumanos de Yixing presos a si, e isso foi o que o impediu de derramar as lágrimas. Não permitiria jamais que um estranho visse o quanto doía ouvir que Lu Han já não enxergava mais nada entre eles, que era apenas Minseok quem estava agarrado a esse sentimento forte que nunca o deixou mesmo depois de tudo o que passaram.

Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, implorando para a bola de choro que começava a se formar se desfizesse e liberasse o aperto em seu peito.

— Você pretende aceitar? — Escutou Kyungsoo indagar após um longo tempo de silêncio, uma atmosfera pesada por parte tanto de Lu Han quanto da figura de Minseok, que se virou para o lado da parede, também não querendo que os outros dois homens o vissem daquele jeito mesmo que eles não pudessem de qualquer forma. Pendeu a cabeça para trás e respirou fundo com a boca, evitando que as lágrimas escorressem com mais facilidade e tentando se acalmar.

— Eu não sei… — Lu Han revelou, apoiando o cotovelo direito na mesa e levando a mão a tez, massageando-a devagar, os olhos fechados e a expressão cansada.

— Há algo que o prende aqui? — Perguntou hesitante, fazendo Minseok abrir os olhos e imediatamente virar o rosto para o chinês, a esperança em seu coração falando mais alto que o embrulho no estômago.

Lu Han não o abandonaria, Minseok tinha certeza disso. Por mais que brigassem e estivessem naquela situação, ele não teria ficado por tanto tempo para no final abandoná-lo quando todas as outras pessoas faziam isso. Sabia que no fundo ainda havia algo entre os dois mesmo que o chinês não visse...

Ou talvez fosse a esperança o enganando.

Já não tinha mais certeza.

Minseok não queria nem imaginar como seria a mudança de sua vida sem Lu Han ao seu lado, e por sorte não precisaria.

Ele não iria sair da empresa, não é?

Ele não iria abandoná-lo.

— É apenas por meus sentimentos unilaterais. — Lu Han riu de sua própria desgraça, mandando uma grande culpa para Minseok, que já ia se aproximar para conversar com ele, esquecendo por um curto momento que não podia ser visto ou ouvido — Se eu aceitar, não será agora que irei. Não vou deixar o projeto até que ele seja finalizado — Afirmou, causando reações adversas nos coreanos, uma surpresa em Minseok e uma compreensiva de Kyungsoo. — Eu sei que Minseok é totalmente capaz de fazer tudo sozinho, mas eu sinto que é minha responsabilidade terminar isso antes de seguir em frente.

Por uma fração de minuto, Minseok não teve qualquer reação, estupefato em seu lugar a encarar o rosto do chinês com olhos arregalados.

Não sabia do que era. Porém um sentimento desconfortável crescia em peito, o que o fez começar a respirar pesadamente com a boca, incapaz de fazer isso pelas narinas agora que cada vez mais sua cabeça raciocinava o que tinha acabado de ouvir e toda sua consciência era tomada por impulso. 

— Você vai abandonar tudo, seu pedaço de merda?! — Explodiu, cuspindo as palavras em raiva, não recebendo nada do chinês a encarar cabisbaixo Kyungsoo.

Yixing, por outro lado, dirigiu o olhar surpreso para si ao se assustar com de repente o outro a gritar. A entidade se afastou da mesa e se juntou ao lado de Minseok, deixando que a tempestade fosse jogada só sobre os dois sentados à mesa.

A tristeza em poucos segundos se transformou em pura raiva que misturou-se ao ciúmes da maneira que Kyungsoo tocou em apoio a mão de Lu Han repousada sobre a mesa, o deixando incapaz de refletir sobre o que estava a dizer, movido pela irritação implorando para ser despejada para cima de qualquer pessoa.

— Você vai simplesmente ir embora e deixar tudo para trás como se essas drogas de anos todo tivessem sido para porra nenhuma?! — Exclamou, gesticulando nervoso. Sentiu um toque em seu ombro esquerdo, mas no automático empurrou a mão de Yixing para longe e se aproximou de Lu Han, os punhos se fechando tão forte que sentia as unhas curtas machucarem a sua palma.

Kyungsoo acabou por mudar de assunto, olhando rapidamente para o relógio de seu celular que tirou do bolso unicamente para isso e vendo que já estava muito tarde. Tão rápido quanto foi para Minseok, o humor de Lu Han também mudou, voltando a ficar tão descontraído quanto estava quando a entidade trouxe Minseok para ali.

Odiava mais do que tudo ver o quanto o chinês encarava a situação entre eles daquele jeito enquanto ele estava a se segurar para não derramar as lágrimas da mistura da sua tristeza com a irritação. Para ele, parecia tão fácil suspirar e logo colocar um sorriso para Kyungsoo, agir como se Minseok fosse apenas parte do seu passado que não importava mais e que precisava ser superado.

A dor em seu peito estava muito maior agora e as lágrimas não puderam mais ser poupadas, percorrendo discretamente seu rosto contorcido em uma decepção raivosa.

— Eu quero que você vá para o inferno, Lu Han. — Abaixou a voz, embora ainda falasse com escárnio, o rosto próximo ao do chinês, que sequer virava ainda que ele estivesse com a boca próxima de seu ouvido. — Vá e que o diabo, no caso o Kyungsoo, lhe carregue.

Minseok apontou o dedo do meio na cara do chinês e se virou, ficando de costas para a mesa, se deparando com a entidade a sorrir serenamente para si, adicionando mais motivos a sua raiva.

— Me tire daqui — Mandou, o cenho franzido, as palavras saindo em um mix de grosseira e desdém.

— Já? — Yixing perguntou, não mostrando quaisquer sinais de sarcasmo. Na verdade, parecia muito inocente, o que fez Minseok respirar fundo para não se deixar ficar mais nervoso, seu corpo começando a tremer como um chihuahua devido a ansiedade — Não quer ficar até que Lu Han vá embora da casa?

— Quero que Lu Han se afogue no poço do inferno junto com todas as promessas que ele já me fez. — Cuspiu, pisando forte ao se aproximar da entidade, agarrando-lhe o pulso com rudeza para a viagem de volta — Agora me tire daqui! — Exigiu, recebendo primeiro o olhar dos olhos sem íris a encarar dentro dos seus e depois finalmente sentindo o choque forte percorrer seu corpo, o fazendo se contorcer em uma dor horrível antes de voltar a ser encontrar em seu quarto, um breu impossibilitando que ele visse muita coisa antes de sua visão se acostumar ao escuro mais uma vez.

Sequer precisou mandar Yixing desaparecer. Ele foi assim que Minseok conseguiu enxergar, desvanecendo no ar como cinzas a cair no chão, o deixando sozinho com suas lágrimas e a abraçar a si mesmo em posição fetal.

**[...]**

Em seu estado mais deplorável, a mente de Minseok fazia questão de piorar sua situação, o lembrando de coisas que no momento ele só queria esquecer que um dia viveu ou ouviu.

Lembrou-se do primeiro beijo que Lu Han e ele deram escondidos no quarto de Minseok quando assistiam Breaking Bad. Lembrou-se da primeira vez que o ouviu sussurrar em seu ouviu que o amava enquanto tomava Minseok com fervor em sua cama no dia em que os pais do chinês foram a um evento de caridade. Lembrou-se da primeira promessa que Lu Han lhe fez de um dia eles fundarem uma empresa. Lembrou-se de como ele o beijou no topo da cabeça e lhe disse que poderia sempre contar com ele. Lembrou-se de quando ele prometeu que não deixaria o lado de Minseok. Lembrou-se da vez que se abraçaram na sala de estar, Minseok se recuperando da crise de choro que teve depois de cinco dias guardando a angústia que sentia pela morte de sua mãe, e de como Lu Han lhe prometeu que não o deixaria nunca.

Após ficar sozinho consigo mesmo e deixar que seu choro inchasse seus olhos, obstruísse suas narinas e acabasse com sua raiva ao levá-la para fora de seu corpo, Minseok foi capaz de pensar melhor.

Aquelas não foram promessas vazias, Lu Han nunca lhe deu isso — se sentia pior só de ter pensado que ele faria tal coisa. Aquelas promessas apenas foram dadas em outro tempo, em outras situações, com outros sentimentos. Agora as coisas eram diferentes, Minseok estava diferente. Não podia culpá-lo por querer sair da empresa e seguir um rumo diferente, só podia torcer para que ele não saísse de sua vida também.

Não sabia como conseguiria seguir em frente tão forte quanto antes sem Lu Han. Ele era a única pessoa que lhe restava, era a única coisa que realmente lhe tirava a dor momentaneamente e o fazia respirar aliviado de tudo. Conseguiria viver sem ele, mas toda a saudade iria corroê-lo quando se misturado a solidão. Não conseguia sequer visualizar sua vida sem Lu Han ao seu lado, seja como parceiro de trabalho, amante ou amigo.

Lu Han não podia sair de sua vida.

Seu choro já tinha perdido a força depois de longos minutos, colocando o quarto inteiro dentro de um silêncio quase mórbido, quebrado meramente por si mesmo ao suspirar, fungar alguns soluços vez ou outra. A luz se encontrava apagada desde que voltou, nada de abajur ou a iluminação central. A escuridão cobrindo todo o lugar e mantendo Minseok a escondida para liberar tudo aquilo que apertou seu coração àquela noite.

Em meio a calada, de repente ouviu passos, algo calmo e quase sem peso sobre o assoalho se aproximando de si, antes dando a volta na cama e, então, morrendo quando acostou-se ao seu lado direito.

De alguma forma podia sentir a presença de alguém, provando que não estava a ouvir coisas. Contudo não se incomodou em se levantar, permaneceu do jeito que estava, encolhido no colchão com a mão direita a segurar-lhe os cabelos, consequentemente fazendo o braço tampar-lhe o rosto corado coberto de lágrimas secas. O único esforço que se permitiu fazer foi abrir os olhos vermelhos de pálpebras inchadas, se deparando — assim que sua visão se acostumou ao escuro — com uma figura muito alta ao seu lado, o encarando de cima sem qualquer expressão facial, quase como uma estátua.

Assim como ZiTao e Yixing, esse também trajava roupa tradicional chinesa, sendo essa na cor vermelha com detalhes em preto. O rosto possuía a seriedade total o cobrindo, os lábios pequenos e carnudos fechados como se aquele indivíduo jamais tivesse sorrido na vida. Os cabelos eram de um branco prateado, combinando com os olhos sem íris e escleras brancas que só puderam ser vistos um bom tempo depois, quando os olhos de Minseok se acostumaram por completo e perderam um pouco da vista embaçada.

Minseok estava cansado demais para estar surpreso, exausto de pensar em coisas que sempre evitava, que costumava juntar como um bolo de roupas e esconder dentro do armário, torcendo para que quando o abrisse, nada caísse. Só queria cair logo no mundo dos sonhos — se é que já não estivesse — e ocultar tudo com algo agradável, uma utopia que só sua mente inconsciente poderia fazê-lo imaginar.

Já não tinha forças nem para ser como costumava ser, só queria ficar em paz.

— Qual o seu nome? — Perguntou, não necessariamente querendo saber, somente estava muito desconfortável em ver que aquela entidade o encarava demais mesmo depois um bom tempo que ele tentou ignorá-lo. Já tinha liberado seus cabelos do agarre de sua mão e deixado seu rosto a mostra, levando seus braços de encontro ao seu peito, o desejo de se fechar em uma bola para o mundo.

— Yifan — Revelou, a voz rouca e grave tomando os ouvidos de Minseok e o fazendo se arrepiar.

E tudo voltou ao silêncio, nem mesmo o som do lado de fora da casa penetrando as paredes naquela calada de madrugada. Havia apenas a completa falta de som, nem mesmo o da respiração de Minseok sendo ouvida por si mesmo.

— Vamos, Minseok — Pediu Yifan, de novo sua voz tomando todo o cômodo e fazendo o homem dar um pequeno sobressalto com isso.

A entidade esticou-lhe a mão em oferecimento, tanto o convidando a se levantar como lhe oferecendo ajuda para a ação. Mas Minseok não a pegou ou tentou fazer o mesmo com as duas primeiras entidades. Não fez nada além de encarar Yifan de baixo, engolindo em seco com tais olhos sobre si e inconscientemente encolhendo-se mais em si mesmo, as coxas indo de encontro a barriga em proteção.

— Aonde vamos? — Indagou em retorno, um fio de medo crescendo dentro de si.

— Ver o futuro.

Aquele sim, diferente dos outros visitantes daquela noite, mandava vibrações assustadoras de uma forma única. Não era sua aparência ou sua fala, era unicamente sua presença que fazia uma carga inteira pesar sobre suas costas. Os olhos de Minseok não conseguiam olhar para outro lugar que não fosse o rosto daquela entidade, o que o deixava mais desconfortável com tudo isso, se sentindo uma formiga indefesa as coisas maiores que pisariam em si até que não conseguisse mais se levantar devido a dor.

_O futuro era o mais assustador._

Yifan não o apressou ou o segurou pelo pulso para levantá-lo. Muito pelo contrário. Ficou ali parado, aguardando pacientemente Minseok tomar uma dose de coragem e finalmente aceitar-lhe a mão, o choque costumeiro ao primeiro contato com a entidade passando por todo o seu corpo, mas agora quase não importando, algo muito pior percorrendo o corpo dele.

Subitamente um portal se abriu bem em frente aos olhos de Minseok, o fazendo fechá-los imediatamente devido a luz de encontro às suas retinas acostumadas ao escuro por tempo demais. Flutuava sobre a cama bem próximo de onde ele estava, a energia que o sugaria para dentro já se mostrando presente e o atraindo aos poucos, não só mostrando a força que o puxava, porém também a atração mental que tentava fazê-lo entrar. Assemelhava-se a uma esfera parecida com a de ZiTao, no entanto o formato era de fato um dodecágono, e possuía um branco opaco que iluminava todo o quarto escuro com sua luz fraca — um pouco desconfortável, mas empática aos olhos que ficaram tanto tempo a chorar na escuridão.

— Por mais que você fuja, o futuro virá uma hora ou outra. — Disse Yifan de repente, chamando a atenção de Minseok — Você querendo ou não, terá que enfrentar o seu futuro. — Deixou claro, estendendo o braço de forma a incentivar que o homem seguisse em frente e entrasse no portal.

Se apenas enfrentasse de uma vez, poderia logo voltar para o seu presente e terminar de passar seu momento à sós. Só precisava seguir em frente.

Mas...

O fato era que tinha medo.

Minseok nunca tinha parado para pensar no futuro. Sua cabeça focava no passado e vivia no presente, nunca olhou para sua vida e tentou ver qual seria o rumo de sua história. Sabia qual futuro queria para si: um CEO de uma grande empresa de novas tecnologias que iriam revolucionar o mundo; contudo não analisou o que o seu eu do presente acarretaria para o seu eu do futuro.

Porém depois de ver os verdadeiros pensamentos de Lu Han e vê-lo seguindo uma vida contrária a sua, agora estava morrendo de medo do futuro.

As coisas não eram como ele se fazia imaginar que seriam, pelo menos não com a sua vida pessoal. Pouco a pouco os seus sonhos profissionais estavam se realizando, estava a um passo de conseguir subir no degrau que levaria a vários e vários outros. Entretanto do que adiantava se a pessoa que sempre viu ao seu lado nessa jornada já não estivesse mais lá? Por mais que não quisesse, no momento não conseguia mais parar de pensar que Lu Han o deixaria sozinho com todos os sonhos que deveriam ser deles.

Minseok fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, enchendo os pulmões de ar lentamente e depois o soltando na mesma velocidade, tentando acalmar os pensamentos ansiosos que começavam a rondar sua mente.

“Está tudo bem. Lu Han nunca te abandonaria, ele prometeu que não faria isso”, disse para si mesmo durante o processo e, por fim, aproximou-se mais do portal, o adentrando de cabeça erguida, porém de olhos fechados, sendo puxado pela força.

A mesma sensação de que ia cair se não tentasse se equilibrar naquela energia que fazia seu corpo flutuar retornou, contudo aquela fenda era realmente muito divergente da de ZiTao. Oposto ao lado de fora, o portal por dentro era carregado de cores distintas; elas pintavam cenários diferentes que rodavam em telas de pintura, algumas de cores claras e outras de cores tão escuras quanto o preto.

— O que exatamente é isso? — Indagou Minseok, fascinado pelas cores tão familiares e ao mesmo tempo tão distintas que o cercava. Elas fluíam pela dimensão como o próprio ar, quase como uma aquarela o envolvendo e o fazendo esquecer por alguns segundos tudo o que pensava antes.

— O futuro não é como o passado. — Disse Yifan seriamente vendo Minseok sendo tomado pela beleza das cores, seu rosto suavizando mesmo que ainda carregasse as provas de que havia chorado minutos antes — O passado é como uma fotografia ou um filme que não pode ser mudado. É completamente único. Por mais que você tente editá-lo com mentiras ou escondê-lo mudando o foco, você viu como aconteceu de verdade — Passou a explicar, recebendo a atenção do homem que agora o encarava atento, imerso no que estava escutando — Já o futuro é como telas da vida que sempre poderão receber novas cores e essas cores mudam totalmente a pintura.

A entidade abriu o braço de forma apresentativa, mostrando as várias e várias telas em branco que eram rodeadas pelas cores. Minseok viu uma das telas ser tomada pelo azul escuro, formando momentos de si mesmo, para depois ser refeito pelo cinza chumbo, apagando uma cena por completo para formar outra inteiramente diferente da inicial.

— O futuro é sempre incerto, mas iremos para um dos cenários que mais combina com o seu presente — Revelou Yifan, estendendo a mão para que Minseok a pegasse.

Hesitante, ele o fez, não vendo outra escolha a não ser enfrentar o que tivesse que vir.

Yifan o guiou até uma tela branca e subitamente essa recebeu pingos e mais pingos de preto e branco, criando lentamente um retrato de Minseok, o cinza se formando em alguns momentos para fazer a transição de cores. Quando a tinta parou de se mover, a entidade guiou Minseok para irem de encontro à tela, que os tomou por inteiro.

Primeiro veio o toque da tinta a escorrer por seus braços, as cores tomando sua visão como um mar, e depois seus pés alcançando o chão sólido — a primeira vez naquela noite que ele não caia de cara no chão.

A primeira coisa que o atingiu foi a luz forte o cegando momentaneamente, o obrigando a abaixar a cabeça e fechar os olhos. Assim que sua visão voltou ao normal, Minseok pôde ver o cenário onde se encontrava, deparando-se em meio a uma sala de estar lotada de eletrônicos, desde os aparelhos domésticos a dois robôs de tamanho humano parados no meio do cômodo em modo stand by, e sentado no sofá fitando eles estava a si mesmo.

Aquele Minseok era um pouco diferente, para não dizer muito diferente do seu eu atual e do passado.

Os olhos estavam fundos no rosto e não era apenas devido as olheiras, mas ao rosto muito fino, revelando a perda drástica de peso dele. Ao lado dos olhos, possuía pequena rugas da idade assim como ao redor da boca, ainda que parecesse bastante jovem mesmo naquele estado. E o cabelo estava consideravelmente curto demais se comparado com seu eu do presente que não podia mais deixar a franja cobrindo-lhe a testa devido ao tamanho. Até mesmo a forma de se vestir estava diferente, usando roupas mais sérias e socialmente aceitáveis no mundo dos negócios.

Minseok ficou a observar o seu eu do futuro sentado no sofá, os olhos vazios de qualquer sinal de vida assim como o corpo completamente imóvel como uma estátua. De imediato uma sensação desconfortante o atingiu no peito, uma voz no fundo de sua mente lhe dizendo que aquela não era uma imagem boa de se ver, mesmo que ele ainda não soubesse exatamente o motivo.

— O que há com ele? — Perguntou à Yifan conforme se abeirava do Minseok do futuro para analisá-lo melhor, querendo descobrir mais do que tudo o motivo daquela versão mais velha sua estar tão visualmente desmotivada e sem vida.

No entanto não recebeu qualquer resposta da entidade, que continuou parado quieto onde estava desde que chegaram, só sendo um telespectador tanto da cena que não podiam se meter quanto de seu acompanhante vip naquela viagem. Ao não receber a resposta, Minseok virou o rosto para Yifan como se tentasse lhe dizer que estava o aguardando falar, mas novamente nada foi dito.

— Sr. Kim — Minseok ouviu uma voz chamá-lo subitamente.

Os dois Minseoks levarem a atenção sincronicamente para a mesma direção atrás do sofá, encontrando com uma mulher na casa dos quarenta anos de idade parada no vão da porta, só metade de seu corpo ali enquanto a outra estava atrás, sendo escondida pela parede, mostrando que a intenção dela nunca foi adentrar na sala e atrapalhar o homem que ali estava.

— Eu já terminei todo o meu serviço — A mulher disse, o rosto sereno assim como sua voz calma. Pelo que pôde ver, ela usava roupas bem simples se comparada às do homem sentado e assemelhavam-se a um uniforme — O senhor deseja mais alguma coisa antes que eu vá embora? — Indagou educadamente, dizendo indiretamente ao Minseok do presente que possivelmente era a empregada da casa.

— Você não quer ficar mais um pouco, Yoonjin? — O homem sentado no sofá se levantou rapidamente e correu até a mulher, a mão dele pegando a dela e a puxando gentilmente para dentro.

Como em uma fração de segundos, o comportamento de Minseok do futuro foi de sem vida para um pequeno desespero presente em sua voz, a ação apressada deixando mais claro esse instante, demonstrando um pequeno medo de que ela fosse embora.

— Podemos jantar juntos e conversar um pouco — Sugeriu, o rosto embargado em esperança e em um pedido quase implorado, como uma criança carente pedindo algo a mãe.

— Desculpe, senhor, mas eu já tenho planos com minha família para a noite — Ela respondeu visualmente chateada por não poder ficar, pegando nas duas mãos dele e o reconfortando amorosamente como se tivesse intimidade entre eles — Eu estarei de volta no dia vinte e seis, ok? Qualquer coisa que o senhor precisar, pode me ligar — Deixou claro, o tom de voz soando mais como uma mãe falando com um filho que uma empregada com o patrão — Tenha uma boa noite e feliz natal, Sr. Kim — Desejou com um sorriso amável, dando um tapa gentil na bochecha do homem e recebendo dele uma frase igual em retorno desejando um ótimo feriado, não escondendo sua falta de animação pela partida dela.

Assim que Yoonjin foi embora, Minseok do futuro permaneceu parado no mesmo canto por mais alguns minutos, encarando o espaço que antes a mulher se encontrou, o rosto deixando óbvio que ele estava entregue aos próprios pensamentos. Ficou parado assim até que suspirou cansado e massageou o pescoço, os olhos se fechando pesadamente no ato.

Minseok viu a si mesmo olhar de um lado para o outro da sala como se procurasse nada em específico, apenas estava esperando que alguma coisa, qualquer coisa acontecesse e mudasse a situação que foi obrigado a ficar. E como nada ocorreu, ele seguiu de volta para o centro da sala e ficou de frente para um dos robôs, o ligando com um só toque na lateral da cabeça e trazendo à vida um monte de ferro perfeitamente construído e estruturado.

— Olá, Kristal — Saudou cabisbaixo, sequer direcionando a atenção para a máquina, os olhos fechados ao tempo que escorria os dedos por entre os cabelos curtos, os deixando bagunçados — Como você está? — Questionou quase em um sussurro, levantando as pálpebras, porém ainda mantendo o olhar para baixo a observar o tapete bem desenhado em que os dois robôs estavam sobre.

— Olá, Minseok — A máquina cumprimentou com um pequeno _delay_ para processar o que ele havia lhe dito, a voz dela muito semelhante a uma voz humana feminina — Eu estou bem, e você?

E naquele instante Minseok presenciou uma conversa vazia e sem sentimentos de interesse entre si mesmo e um robô que não fazia absolutamente nada além de mover a cabeça vez ou outra, piscar e tentar esboçar um sorriso. Era um diálogo normal do dia-a-dia, uma conversa que qualquer pessoa teria. Porém aquilo trouxe um vazio angustioso para o peito dele, que encarava espantado a cena lastimável em sua frente.

A forma como Minseok do futuro se obrigava a conversar e suas respostas automáticas, o rosto em uma mistura de cansaço e tristeza, a voz soando como se a qualquer momento ele fosse se colocar a chorar mesmo que não houvesse lágrimas para serem derramadas. Tudo era anormal e desconfortante de ser assistido, e ainda assim ele não conseguia desviar o olhar, o rosto assumindo um pequeno desespero devido ao medo a crescer dentro de si.

— O que está acontecendo? — Indagou eufórico, movendo o pescoço muito rápido para olhar a entidade parada quieta ao seu lado e retornando a atenção para si mesmo jogado no sofá como um bêbado na sarjeta.

Novamente não foi respondido, no entanto não é como se tivesse precisado.

O Minseok do futuro se levantou de repente, os movimentos tão lentos e sem vontade, como se o corpo pesasse e ele só quisesse continuar sentado quase de forma deitada como estava antes. Ele apertou o mesmo botão que usou para ligar o robô e imediatamente esse se calou, os movimentos dos olhos e do pescoço cessados por completo, tornando o monte de ferro em uma estátua.

Como alguém sem rumo, ele saiu da sala e Minseok do presente o seguiu apreensivo, Yifan logo atrás bem calmo — algo muito diferente do nervosismo do outro.

Adentraram em uma sala de jantar muito grande aos olhos de Minseok, visto que só tinha em sua mente a visão do outro almoçando sozinho ali, e se depararam com o começo de uma escada em formato caracol. Os três subiram os degraus no ritmo lento do homem a guiar o caminho até o primeiro — e, aparentemente, único — andar, dando para um pequeno corredor com quatro portas. Minseok do futuro arrastou os pés até a última e entrou no cômodo, não se importando de fechar ou não a porta. Assim que os outros dois também entraram, se depararam com um lugar lotado de pilha de caixas, espalhadas por cada canto, todas devidamente organizadas por nome em um colante grudado na lateral.

— O que é isso? — Perguntou à Yifan, sendo ignorado outra vez.

Sem resposta, observou a si mesmo andar por entre as caixas, as mãos passando por sobre elas casualmente.

Minseok do futuro não parecia estar procurando por uma, afinal seus olhos se encontravam fechados. Ele só passava por entre elas, sem rumo, a expressão abatida jamais deixando seu rosto. Até que parou em frente a uma pilha separada próximo a uma janela fechada, abrindo os olhos no mesmo instante e passando a encarar a primeira caixa.

Antes de qualquer coisa, ele abriu a janela, expondo o anoitecer, o sol sumindo por entre os prédios da selva de concreto e deixando que as cores do crepúsculo pintassem o céu de laranja, vermelho, verde, rosa e a transição do azul claro para o escuro antes que tudo fosse tomado pela escuridão, as estrelas e a lua surgindo depois.

O vento gelado do inverno adentrou o lugar, só não fazendo a poeira levantar, pois estava tudo devidamente limpo e impecável; e fez o Minseok do futuro se encolher entre seus próprios braços, as mãos buscando fechar melhor o terno e poupar seu corpo do frio. Contudo mesmo assim ele não fechou a janela, permitindo que um ar renovador tomasse o local.

Por fim, ele pegou a primeira caixa da pilha e a levou para o centro desocupado do cômodo, onde a colocou no chão e se sentou ao lado dela.

Minseok se aproximou de sua versão futura em curiosidade e se ajoelhou, ficando do lado oposto a caixa, podendo ver o que havia ali, descobrindo dentro objetos variados que iam desde um envelope amarelado a um pequeno robô de brinquedo. Mas foi só quando Minseok do futuro começou a pegar um por um com o maior cuidado, como se tocasse em algo frágil que pudesse se desfazer em cinza a qualquer segundo, e os fitou com o olhar embargado em uma nostalgia triste, é que passou a se lembrar do que aquelas coisas eram:

Lembranças de Lu Han.

Minseok tinha tudo isso espalhado por sua casa no presente, alguns em seu antigo quarto e outros entre seus pertences no armário. No entanto ali estava tudo reunido numa só caixa, uma pequena caixa carregada de lembranças e emoções que atingiram os dois Minseok como um tiro certeiro, a consequência sendo uma grande carga de carência que os levou a tristeza.

A carta que Lu Han — no ano anterior a começarem a namorar — entregou à ele uma semana antes do natal e pediu que abrisse só na véspera. O robô de brinquedo que ele lhe deu quando levaram Jongdae juntos ao parque de diversões que apareceu na cidade. A almofada que o chinês sempre brincava dizendo que era sua quando ia dormir na casa do coreano e eles tinham que fingir que Lu Han não esperava a mãe de Minseok dormir para ir deitar-se na cama dele. O DVD 2 do Box da segunda temporada de Dr. House que fora esquecido na casa alheia. A camisa branca manchada pelo vinho que Minseok derrubou quando pulou no chinês todo feliz no dia em que esse aceitou ajudá-lo a fundar a empresa.

A cada coisa que o Minseok do futuro pegava e observava, os olhos marejados e o rosto ficando vermelho por tanto segurar o choro, Minseok do presente sentia a carga que traziam para o outro.

Atualmente tudo aquilo são somente coisas relacionadas a Lu Han, nada de mais. Contudo o jeito que ele segurava aquelas coisas insignificantes como se fossem as únicas que lhe restavam, começou a criar uma forte ansiedade em seu peito, sua mente lembrando-se da morte de Jongdae e imaginando o mesmo com Lu Han.

— Não, não, não — Minseok repetiu assustado, se levantando e se afastando de sua outra versão — Onde Lu Han está? O que aconteceu com ele? — Perguntou desesperado, virando-se para Yifan, até então esquecido calado no quarto, somente presenciando tudo — Me diga! — Exigiu, em parte com raiva, embora no geral fosse somente medo do que sua mente o estava fazendo imaginar e somente querendo uma negação disso.

— Quer que eu te mostre? — Retrucou, a voz profunda causando calafrios em Minseok juntamente com aqueles olhos.

Ele retornou sua atenção para si mesmo sentado ao chão, pegando o justo momento em que Minseok do futuro tirou da caixa um pedaço de gesso e desabou a chorar, as lágrimas cobrindo todo seu rosto e pingando de seu queixo, caindo sobre suas mãos a segurarem a parte quebrada da árvore de natal que Lu Han tinha deixado em sua casa há anos.

Minseok no mesmo instante concordou com a proposta de Yifan e foi até ele, não precisando que a entidade pedisse ou fizesse qualquer coisa para que ele pegasse em sua mão, esse tendo conhecimento do que fazer depois de tantas viagens em uma só noite.

Prontamente, Yifan estalou os dedos, mandando um forte choque elétrico para o corpo de Minseok conforme se teletransportavam. Porém, pela primeira vez, ele de fato não se importou com isso, nem sequer ligou para a dor.

O medo fez Minseok fechar os olhos, sendo impossível que ele conseguisse registrar onde estava. Sua respiração se tornou pesada, dificultando que ele a fizesse pelo nariz, passando a respirar pela boca. Seus sentidos tentaram descobrir algo, falhando em sentir o vento gelado de encontro a sua pele ou o cheiro de grama molhada que provaria um lugar específico que conhecia muito bem. Mas apenas podia sentir seu coração bater forte em seu peito, o som psicológico dele sendo ouvido por si, aumentando sua tensão.

E de repente um barulho que não esperava chamou-lhe a atenção, o fazendo abrir os olhos, deparando com Lu Han parado no centro de uma cozinha pequena, o dedo indicador na boca e o rosto vermelho contorcido em dor.

— Puta que pariu — O chinês resmungou em dor, afastando o dígito dos lábios e avaliando o corte profundo que de imediato voltou a sangrar, o líquido rubro escorrendo pelas costas da mão e chegando a manga do moletom vermelho.

Bufando pela ardência, levou a mão à pia e deixou que a água corrente atingisse o machucado, limpando o sangue. Em seguida passou um pouco de detergente no corte, provocando uma careta de dor em si mesmo, e o limpou com cuidado.

— Ei, o que houve? — Questionou uma voz grave, fazendo Minseok se virar surpreso para trás, dando de cara com Kyungsoo parado no meio da porta da cozinha, o rosto preocupado com o outro homem no recinto.

— Essa merda de faca! — Lu Han respondeu exaltado pela dor, desligando a torneira e passando a aplicar pressão no machucado, que ainda sangrava já que não teve a oportunidade de estancar.

— Quantas vezes eu já disse para não manter seus dedos tão próximo da parte que você vai cortar, idiota? — Bronqueou de sobrancelhas franzidas, aproximando-se do chinês, seu corpo atravessando o de Minseok, que ainda encarava tudo atônito e nem mesmo se importou com a sensação esquisita de ter sido atravessado mais uma vez — Acho que não vai precisar de ponto, mas band-ai não vai adiantar. — Afirmou depois de um suspiro, avaliando o corte na mão de Lu Han, o rosto se suavizando ao não estar tão preocupado quanto antes — Vou pegar uma gaze para cobrir isso. — Seguiu para fora da cozinha, deixando o chinês sozinho.

Lu Han olhou de sua mão para as coisas deixadas sobre um balcão de mármore ao lado da pia, mostrando que ele estava a preparar comida. Com um suspiro derrotado, ele se afastou e foi se sentar na cadeira alta atrás de um segundo balcão que separava a cozinha da sala de jantar, o tempo todo a encarar a própria mão, a cara fechada em aborrecimento pelo que aconteceu.

Em pouco tempo, Kyungsoo retornou e fez um curativo para o dedo do chinês, que agradeceu com um bico descontente, sendo até fofo a cara emburrada dele.

— Não se preocupa com isso, Hannie — Pediu o coreano, acariciando de leve a bochecha do outro e se levantando, indo até a pia e lavando as mãos — Deixa que hoje eu preparo e na próxima você prepara, ok? — Disse, com um sorriso amável, se afastando um pouco para o lado e observando rapidamente o que tinha ali para se informar do que deveria fazer, partindo do que o chinês tinha feito até então.

— Mas eu queria fazer algo especial hoje. — Manhou ao se colocar de pé e ir até o outro, envolvendo seus braços ao redor dele e repousando o queixo no ombro, o abraçando por trás de forma muito íntima e carinhosa que tinha costume de fazer...

Mas como Minseok.

Minseok sentiu um vazio terrível dentro de si, e só piorou quando Kyungsoo se virou para Lu Han e o beijou, os braços indo parar ao redor do pescoço do chinês que segurava-lhe a cintura firmemente.

Aquilo doia muito.

O sentimento em seu peito era pesado, angustioso, dolorido. As lágrimas vieram instantaneamente, embaçando a visão de Minseok, porém não distorcendo por inteiro a cena a ocorrer diante de seus olhos. Juntamente com elas, vieram os soluços e a hiperventilação, que fez seu diafragma inflar e desinflar com esforço, fazendo seu abdômen doer.

Não conseguia mais ver isso.

Minseok se virou de costas para os dois e se agachou no chão, o corpo encolhido em si mesmo, um braço ao redor da barriga por estar passando mal com o embrulho dentro de si. O aperto a esmagar seu coração arrancava mais e mais lágrimas de seus olhos, os fazendo arderem e a incharem mais pouco a pouco, as pálpebras pesando e dando mais motivos para ele ficar com elas fechadas. A mão direita foi diretamente à boca, abafando um pouco o barulho de seu choro como se temesse que alguém o ouvisse…

Mas Lu Han não o ouviria chorar.

Não mais.

Era inútil fazer isso. E ao ser dar conta de que estava a chorar bem na frente de Lu Han e — apesar desse não poder vê-lo — ele não o abraçaria ali ou tentaria acalmá-lo, Minseok passou a se sentir mais desolado, mais ridículo.

Minseok foi deixado ali com sua crise, o mundo continuando a girar e as coisas acontecendo ao seu redor, nada parando para a sua dor. No entanto ele não ousou testemunhar mais, não queria e não podia mais ver aqueles dois juntos daquela forma, daquele jeito que um dia Lu Han e ele foram.

Talvez o que doesse mais não era o fato de ver o momento de Lu Han com Kyungsoo. Era o de a si mesmo estar a chorar por ele do outro lado da cidade, completamente sozinho e apenas seres inumanos de lata e objetos deixados pelo chinês para saciar o vazio dentro de si.

O que doeu mais foi descobrir que Lu Han o tinha abandonado, que no futuro ele estaria sozinho sem aquele que tanto amava e que enquanto estivesse chorando, Lu Han estaria a sorrir e a abraçar outra pessoa.

Após um longo tempo, as lágrimas secaram em seu rosto quando por fim pararam de escorrer. A boca se encontrava machucada, vermelha — assim como os olhos e o rosto no geral, em especial o nariz obstruído — pelas incontáveis vezes que ele a mordeu com força ao tentar segurar o choro incontrolável até então. Os soluços permaneceram, cortando o silêncio mórbido que se abatera na cozinha há pouco tempo, quando Kyungsoo e Lu Han colocaram a comida para assar e saíram do local.

A mão de Minseok escorregou por seu rosto, limpando da linha d’água o vestígio de lágrimas que ali havia, e só então ele conseguiu se colocar de pé mais uma vez, perdendo um pouco o balanço. Desejando mais do que nunca acordar de seu pesadelo, foi para mais próximo de Yifan, que todo o tempo ficou parado como uma estátua no mesmo lugar de antes, o rosto sério e os olhos sem íris a encarar Minseok.

— Você quer saber o que houve? — A entidade perguntou antes que o outro conseguisse pensar nas palavras, recebendo um aceno cansado de Minseok.

— Por favor, me tire daqui antes — Pediu com a voz rouca, tampando um pouco da própria vista com a mão direita ao avistar com sua visão periférica Lu Han e Kyungsoo chegando na cozinha e se encaminhando para o forno, certamente a fim de ver se a comida estava pronta.

Como pedido, Yifan estendeu sua mão para Minseok, que a pegou prontamente, querendo sumir daquele lugar antes que seu corpo disponibilizasse mais lágrimas para escorrer por seus olhos. A entidade estalou os dedos da mão livre e de imediato uma forte dor eletrizante atravessou o corpo de Minseok, o fazendo contorcer o rosto em puro desconforto. Mas dessa vez aquela dor foi até amena se comparada a que tomava sua mente.

Em um piscar de olhos eles estavam novamente na casa anterior, Minseok do futuro ainda a passar a véspera de natal com tudo aquilo que Lu Han havia deixado para trás, vivendo do passado e sofrendo por ele a cada minuto de seu dia.

Não era tão diferente do Minseok do presente, a única diferença era o motivo de suas lágrimas.

Jongdae provavelmente não foi esquecido. Mas, se conhecendo bem, sabia que seria pior perder aquele que ama para a vida que para a morte. E é por isso que seu futuro já o atingiu com tudo antes mesmo de chegar, uma avalanche de realidade. 

— Você se lembra de quando eu disse que escolheria o futuro que mais combinava com sua vida atual? — Yifan questionou retoricamente quando Minseok deu as costas ao seu eu do futuro, o queixo já tremendo pelo sinal de que o choro viria caso ele continuasse a ver a cena lamentável de si mesmo a observar agora uma antiga foto de si mesmo com o Lu Han no celular, a mesma foto que no começo da noite ele estava a observar no presente — Caso o seu não fosse mudado, seja por você ou por outra ação, você teria dois prováveis futuros, sendo esses seguindo em algum momento para esse mesmo destino.

Um silêncio se abateu sobre eles quando Minseok teve sua atenção tomado pelo sua outra versão, que decidiu parar de rever os objetos da caixa e os guardou de volta, a colocando devidamente no lugar que a tirou antes de abandonar aquele cômodo, deixando os dois espectros sozinhos em meio a pilhas de caixas cheias de lembranças pesadas.

Assim que Minseok virou o rosto de novo para a entidade, esperando pela continuação, de repente dois círculos pequenos, quase do tamanho de uma bola de futebol, se formaram na frente de Yifan, um sobre cada uma das mãos estiradas. Dentro deles passavam imagens como se fosse um filme, contudo Minseok ainda estava com a visão um pouco embaçada, sendo meio difícil para que ele visse os detalhes específicos do cenário. Não conseguia distinguir nada além de a si mesmo e Lu Han trabalhando tranquilamente no primeiro e, no segundo, os dois tendo uma discussão.

A segunda cena lhe causou um nó na garganta pela forma que via a si mesmo gesticulando e parecendo gritar com o chinês, que só ficou parado no meio da sala de estar a ouvir tudo, o rosto sério carregando um misto de decepção e tristeza. Ainda que não pudesse ver perfeitamente, Lu Han passava que não parecia querer estar ali, não parecia querer estar mais com ele. E enquanto Minseok vendo tudo externamente era capaz de notar isso, o outro estava ocupado demais sendo egoísta para perceber.

— No entanto, não cabe a você qual das duas estrada você terá após escolher esse caminho, mas a Lu Han — Yifan retornou a explicar após um tempo que deixou que o outro assistisse a tudo — Sua estrada será determinada assim que a decisão dele de te contar antes ou depois sobre ter recebido uma oferta de emprego em outra empresa. Mas as duas levam a mesma rodovia: sua reação negativa sobre a escolha dele te abandonar e ele se afastar mais e mais de você com o tempo, até que nunca mais fale ou procure você outra vez — Conforme Yifan falava, as cenas dentro dos círculos iam mudando, o primeiro acabando por mostrar uma discussão semelhante a que teve no segundo, e esse revelando Minseok a trabalhar sozinho em seu recente protótipo — Seu número será perdido nos contatos do celular dele, que logo será trocado por um mais moderno, e então não terá mais nada de você com ele além das lembranças guardadas em uma gaveta trancada.

Minseok deu uma arfada por ar, o choro querendo retornar mesmo que ele fizesse um grande esforço para não derramar mais lágrimas ao ver as cenas se seguindo, as duas agora mostrando a si mesmo completamente sozinho trabalhando ou em seus momentos livre.

Não tinha o porquê de se lamentar e chorar por algo que sequer aconteceu, ou pelo menos é o que tentava se dizer para as lágrimas não voltarem a cair, os olhos exaustos demais para isso. No entanto, ao tempo em que uma parte tentava acalmá-lo, a outra repetia em _loop_ que iria acontecer ele querendo ou não.

— Lu Han trabalhará na outra empresa e rapidamente será reconhecido. Também se tornará mais próximo de Kyungsoo até que se apaixone por ele, sendo correspondido — A entidade contou, unindo os dois círculos e formando um só um pouco maior. As imagens deixaram de ser de Minseok e passaram a mostrar Lu Han, exibindo como a vida dele estava diferente depois de deixar o coreano, um sorriso em seu rosto mais frequente e a disposição melhor — Em seis anos, ele irá morar com Kyungsoo e juntos construirão uma família, até mesmo vão pensar em adotar um gato com filho.

O peito de Minseok ardia.

Aquilo ainda não tinha acontecido. Mas Yifan falar como uma visão certa do futuro era como se estivesse afirmando que iria não importa o quanto Minseok não quisesse.

— Você, por outro lado, seguirá a sua vida — Continuou, o círculo mudando mais uma vez e voltando para Minseok, o mostrando em uma empresa bem maior e com mais funcionários — Realizará seus sonhos e todas as suas metas. Sua empresa crescerá em nome, popularidade e tamanho, se tornará uma das maiores da Coreia do Sul — A imagem mostrou o coreano em um escritório, sentado a encarar computador, digitando o mais rápido que seus dedos eram capazes, os olhos marcados pelas olheiras e o rosto mostrando o puro cansaço — Você subirá no topo do mundo como sempre desejou e ambiciou em sua vida. Mas no final estará completamente sozinho.

E assim que as palavras foram ditas, o círculo mostrou o momento em que Minseok do futuro estava a conversar com o robô, completamente solitário em meio ao sucesso de sua vida profissional. Sem família, sem amigos, sem Lu Han.

**[...]**

Minseok despertou com o alarme do celular, assustando-se com o barulho alto e forte a tomar conta do quarto silencioso.

Ficou parado sem fazer nada além de encarar o teto até que o despertador entrasse no modo soneca, ignorando totalmente o som quase insuportável inundando seus ouvidos assim que tivesse acordado — algo que odiava profundamente. Só após alguns segundos no silêncio é que esticou o braço até o celular e o trouxe para cima de sua cabeça, a luz do aparelho indo diretamente em sua cara e o cegando momentaneamente, seu rosto se contorcendo em uma careca e os olhos se fechando em desconforto. Ao conseguir enxergar melhor, constatou que era oito horas da manhã, o que significava que pela primeira vez em meses Minseok conseguiu dormir mais de três ou quatro horas.

Mas então por que sentia seu corpo e mente tão cansados?

As pálpebras não só pesavam, como os olhos pareciam sujos de remela seca de maneira que era esquisito deixá-los abertos. Sentia como se não tivesse dormido quase nada, tudo em si clamando para que ele voltasse a dormir e só acordasse em oito horas, quiçá mais. E para piorar, o corpo estava bem dolorido em certas partes.

Não estava nem um pouco mais desperto, contudo sua mente tratou de deixar o cansaço um pouco de lado — muito comum depois de um intenso treinamento que ele fez para conseguir trabalhar mesmo depois de poucas horas de sono — e fez sua cabeça funcionar, o lembrando imediatamente do longo e intenso sonho que tivera; ou pelo menos achava que era um sonho, porém tudo havia sido tão intenso e realístico, que tinha grande dúvida.

Se lembrou de ZiTao, de Yixing e de Yifan, do choque intenso que atravessava seu corpo sempre que relava neles pela primeira vez, dos portais que cada um possuía, das personalidades completamente distintas deles. Entretanto também se lembrou do pesadelo horrível que for estar ao lado de cada um; reviver a morte de Jongdae, ver como Lu Han estava a se afastar de si e, por fim, ver que Lu Han o havia abandonado para sempre.

Só de se lembrar do futuro que tinha presenciado, Minseok se sentia vazio por dentro, o sentimento de pura solidão o atingindo.

Talvez tudo aquilo tivesse sido só um pesadelo como os diversos que teve em sua vida, principalmente após a morte de Jongdae. No entanto não conseguia não sentir aquela angústia e a sensação de que tudo era real demais.

Pela primeira vez em anos, Minseok deixou de sofrer pelo passado e começou a sofrer pelo seu presente, pelo seu futuro. Uma avalanche atacou-lhe os pensamentos e agora não conseguia mais parar de pensar e pensar nisso, não parava de sentir a ansiedade de que realmente esconder e guardar tudo para si estava o fazendo perder a única pessoa que restara em sua vida. E ele estava com muito medo disso. Nunca passou pela sua cabeça que em algum momento iria perder Lu Han.

Quando o despertador voltou a tocar quinze minutos depois, Minseok o desligou no mesmo instante e enfim se colocou de pé.

Se arrastou até o banheiro, os ossos estralando conforme ele os obrigava a isso, a sensação gostosa de alívio o atingindo assim como as partes doloridas de seu corpo reclamando do ato. Ao adentrar, de imediato viu seu reflexo miserável no espelho, se deparando com os olhos muito inchados cobertos de remelas e com bolsas grandes de olheiras sobre eles, o rosto amassado e os lábios machucados.

Estava a perfeita imagem que esperaria estar depois de ter chorado tanto, só que isso deveria ter sido durante o sonho.

Minseok ficou a se encarar por tempo indeterminado, os olhos evitando piscar para a figura lamentável a sua frente.

Sua mente passou a analisar sua vida. Não necessariamente depois que Jongdae faleceu, mas toda ela, desde o que conseguia se lembrar até o momento em que conheceu Lu Han, depois continuando até os dias de hoje.

Ele realmente tinha deixado aquela angústia o dominar por todos esses anos? Não é como se ela fosse passar do dia para a noite, ainda ficaria ali por um bom tempo até que ele decidisse superar — só não passaria pelos estágios do luto, não tinha mais tempo ou maneira para isso. Porém se ela estava ali até o momento, ele não decidiu superar. Ele se deixou ser tomado pela tristeza, se sucumbiu a ela e esqueceu do agora, se esqueceu que o passado jamais iria mudar por mais que ele se culpasse, por mais que ele se lamentasse, por mais que ele quisesse que tudo aquilo fosse diferente.

Mas ao contrário do passado, seu futuro podia mudar.

E foi naquele instante que ele escolheu o caminho em seu dodecágono de opções e mudou as cores da tela de sua vida.

Minseok tomou um longo banho, deixando que a água quase escaldante limpasse os vestígios de lágrimas e mandasse para o ralo os pensamentos negativos que acerva-lhe a mente para tentá-lo fazer desistir. Só quando se sentiu calmo e preparado para sair, desligou a água e terminou de realizar sua higiene matinal. Ao tempo que seus funcionários chegaram para o trabalho — com exceção de Kyungsoo —, adentrando na sala pela porta do porão do lado de fora já que Lu Han possuía a chave, ele já tinha colocado uma roupa confortável e caseira, enfiado goela a baixo um grande gole de coragem e ido ao encontro de todos.

A expressão de cansaço e desinteresse de todos em estarem ali era completamente visível, já não conseguiam esconder mais. E com a presença notada de Minseok no mesmo ambiente só piorou mais, muito óbvio o desgosto que eles possuíam por ele tê-los feito trabalhar na véspera de natal quando deveriam estar com suas famílias e amigos.

Lu Han eram quem mais estava afastado, quieto em sua mesa pessoal tentando montar o sistema operacional de um braço robótico. Ele sequer se deu ao trabalho de levantar o rosto para Minseok, o que fez o peito desse se apertar e a vontade de chorar voltar. No entanto segurou fundo, respirando profundamente e tentando não focar o olhar no chinês.

— Oi, pessoal… — Minseok disse hesitante, se sentindo muito desconfortável ao ter os olhos de todos sobre si.

Há algumas horas jamais se sentiria assim, contudo parece que de repente estava sendo afetado pela maneira que as pessoas o viam, toda aquela falta de apreço que ele mesmo provocou o deixando mal com si mesmo por fazer isso.

Para ser sincero, ele ainda não se importava tanto com a visão negativa que tinham ou teriam dele. Porém, repensando em tudo, queria ter uma boa relação com todos. Queria ser capaz de ser o homem que sempre quis ser, mas nunca deixando o mau humor e a rabugice fizessem com que ele fosse um ser babaca, não mais.

— E-Eu… Vocês podem ir para suas casas — Anunciou quase gaguejando, recebendo o espanto de todos.

Os que estavam sentados se levantaram no impulso e os que estavam mais distantes se aproximaram a passos rápidos, cada um perguntando a sua maneira o motivo de estarem sendo demitidos, virando uma bagunça de vozes preocupadas e fazendo Minseok se encolher um pouco em si mesmo por se sentir um pouco encurralado ao ter um grupo de pessoas indo para cima de si.

O leão agora era um gatinho arrisco.

— Não, não… — Balançou os braços em negativa, a mente logo pensando no que poderia dizer para eles.

Ao notar que tinha ganhado o interesse e a total atenção de Lu Han, que agora se aproximava do grupo de pessoas que se formou ao redor de Minseok, seu nervosismo retornou, deixando-lhe com a garganta seca.

Estava com muito receio de encarar o chinês, e não era como geralmente tinha quando brigavam feio e Minseok sabia que era o errado. Não era vergonha de agir como uma criança birrenta e teimosa, era de fato medo de olhá-lo nos olhos e encontrar algo que não gostaria ali, ou talvez a falta de algo.

— Não vou demitir vocês — Deixou claro assim que encheu rapidamente os pulmões de ar e vestiu sua máscara de confiança. No entanto não era como se os funcionários estivessem percebendo a forma como o patrão estava, ocupados demais em quererem saber se seriam ou não demitidos. Fez aquilo pelo seu orgulho que ainda restava firme e forte — Eu só repensei bem e acho que será melhor que todos voltem para suas casas e descansem — Explicou seriamente, nunca encarando Lu Han, que agora estava a menos de um metro a sua frente, os braços cruzados e o rosto coberto em seriedade.

O silêncio dominou a sala por alguns instantes, os funcionários se entreolhando atônitos, como se esperassem que alguém explicasse o que estava acontecendo, o que nenhum deles conseguiu compreender.

— Então podemos ir embora sem nenhum problema? — Uma mulher tomou a iniciativa de perguntar — Nada?

— Estou falando sério, podem voltar e nos vemos ano que vem — Disse Minseok, arrancando rostos mais surpresos ainda, o que de repente o fez ter vontade de rir ao se dar conta que era tão desgraçado que fazia as pessoas ficarem surpresas com algo que nem gentileza era, mas um direito deles depois de tanta horas extras.

Ninguém mais perdeu tempo, todos dispersando rápido para pegar as coisas espalhadas pelo porão antes que o patrão mudasse de ideia. 

— Lu Han… — Chamou Minseok antes que o chinês lhe desse as costas e fizesse o mesmo, a cara dele neutra para tudo, deixando o coreano mais nervoso por não saber o que ele estava pensando — Eu posso falar com você a sós? — Pediu quase em um murmurou, o rosto abaixado para o chão, a coragem desaparecendo assim que teve que se dirigir somente à Lu Han.

— Sim — Foi só o que ele disse, dando meia volta para a sua mesa e arrumando as coisas ali, guardando o que tinha que ser guardado e deixando em ordem suas ferramentas e anotações. 

Minseok se despediu gentilmente de seus funcionários, lhes desejando um feliz natal e próspero ano-novo, recebendo o mesmo de alguns mais simpáticos e apenas um “bom dia” dos mais rancorosos. Ainda teria um longo caminho para moldar seu relacionamento com todos os que trabalhavam para si e conseguir tirar parte da imagem desprezível que todos tinham de si. Uma imagem muito compreensível visto o quanto agia como um babaca quando não estava focado no trabalho ou explicando a ideia que criou.

Só quando não havia mais ninguém na casa além de Lu Han e si mesmo, Minseok deixou o porão para se encontrar com o chinês, que provavelmente esperaria na sala de estar. Mas antes, enrolou um pouco ao desligar as luzes, fechar a porta pelo lado de dentro e finalmente ir, muito nervoso ao enfrentar pela primeira vez aquilo que tanto adiou por meses, talvez anos de tensão, brigas e momentos ruins entre os dois.

Assim que chegou na sala, se encontrou com Lu Han parado no centro ao lado da mesinha, encarando o pedaço de gesso que Minseok tinha quebrado no dia anterior. O coreano mordeu os lábios para se segurar e não chorar logo ali. Sequer se lembrava de ter quebrado aquilo e estava bem arrependido, principalmente porque o chinês viu aquilo e a expressão dele era um misto de desapontamento com chateação. Era óbvio que ele colocou na casa de Minseok aquele objeto como uma forma de carinho e aquilo foi violentamente quebrado na parede, uma grande ingratidão com os sentimentos dele.

— Han… — Minseok o chamou parado no batente da porta, hesitante em entrar imediatamente. Lu Han não se deu ao trabalho de virar-se para ele, somente o olhou de canto, a seriedade tomando conta de si e fazendo o coreano engolir em seco.

Porém mesmo com medo, Minseok se aproximou dele, os olhos fixados nas próprias mãos inquietas que não paravam de se esfregar uma na outra como se ele estivesse com frio, o que não teria como logo que a casa estava devidamente aquecida. E só quando o coreano estava próximo de Lu Han, é que esse se virou para ele com interesse, o cenho franzido em estranhamento. 

— Seok, o que acon…

— Desculpa — Interrompeu, erguendo a cabeça e o encarando, se deparando com a expressão preocupada dele e vendo a mão de Lu Han, que já ia ao encontro de seu rosto, parar no ar a poucos centímetros, o chinês adquirindo uma profunda surpresa — Me desculpa, Han. — Repetiu, e naquele momento as lágrimas vieram a tona, fazendo seus olhos já inchados arderem por estarem passando por aquilo mais uma vez, o nariz ficando obstruído logo em seguida — Me desculpa por tudo. Me desculpa por ter sido um babaca, me desculpa por esconder de você tudo e afastá-lo, me desculpa por ter sido um péssimo patrão, me desculpa por ter sido um péssimo amigo, me desculpa por ter sido um péssimo namorado — Disse de uma vez, embargando-se no próprio choro por alguns segundos e depois retornando ao voltar a encher os pulmões de ar, tomando um grande fôlego para continuar, fazendo o homem a sua frente entrar em desespero pela forma que falava — Me desculpa por tudo. Por favor, me perdoa.

Lu Han parecia completamente perdido e inquieto, a preocupação visualmente o consumindo conforme escutava as desculpas do coreano.

— Seok, você está me assustando! — Alarmou-se, as mãos indo uma para cada lado do rosto molhado de Minseok, o levantando para que esse olhasse para si, sendo atendido quando ele abriu os olhos vermelhos e cheios de lágrimas — Por que você está me dizendo tudo isso de repente? — Questionou aflito, a voz carregando o sinal que ele estava prestes a chorar de medo — Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você não está...

— Eu apenas percebi o que eu me transformei — O cortou, sabendo a linha de pensamento que Lu Han estava tendo e o motivo dele parecer estar com tanto medo — Eu estava tão ocupado tentando esquecer, esconder e substituir a dor que eu estava sentindo pela morte de Jongdae e de minha mãe, que não vi o quanto eu estava criando uma barreira para afastar todos de mim, incluindo você — Explicou, suas mãos indo parar sobre as do chinês em seu rosto e as deslizando para baixo.

Estava com muita vontade de abraçar Lu Han, no entanto o receio de que esse rejeitasse era maior e muito assustador. Não aguentaria receber isso nesse momento.

— Eu só queria esquecer tudo isso, eu só queria poder voltar no passado e mudar tudo — Continuou, abaixando a cabeça e fitando os próprios pés, as gotas caindo de seus olhos e indo parar diretamente no chão — Fiquei tanto tempo pensando que eu não pude estar lá para Jongdae e me consumindo pela culpa, que esqueci que não importa se eu estivesse ou não lá, ele ainda teria morrido assim como a minha mãe teria se matado — Desabafou enfim, tomando uma grande golada de ar e mordendo em seguida o lábio machucado com força, o fazendo sangrar, tentando parar um pouco o choro. Os olhos reclamavam de dor assim como sua cabeça depois de ter chorado a noite inteira e mais agora.

De repente Minseok foi puxado e logo dois braços o envolveram em um abraço caloroso e forte, fazendo as partes doloridas de seu corpo queixarem-se em vão. Uma das mãos de Lu Han foram ao encontro de suas costas e a outra de seus cabelos negros, os acariciando amorosamente para relaxá-lo. O coreano sentiu a respiração pesada e os lábios do chinês sobre sua testa, um beijo sendo depositado ali com bastante ternura.

Minseok não hesitou em retribuir, não se importando com a leve dor que sentia fisicamente. Depois de tanto tempo, estar nos braços de Lu Han ou tê-lo nos seus ainda tinha o mesmo efeito de fuga de toda a angústia a tomar-lhe o coração e mente.

O calor do corpo dele emanado para o seu, a forma como ele o acarinhava de leve, o som suave do coração de Lu Han soando em seus ouvidos devido a proximidade de sua orelha do peito dele e o silêncio que os envolvia. Tudo afastava-lhe os pensamentos ruins e mostrava-lhe alguns segundos ou minutos de pura tranquilidade, proteção, amor, lar. E depois de tanto tempo sem isso, foi o que precisava para realmente ter certeza que não queria de forma alguma viver sem.

Não se sabe por quanto tempo ficaram assim, mas foi o suficiente para acalmar Minseok e cessar-lhe o choro, levando a breve dor de cabeça e restando apenas os vestígios comuns do rosto molhado, olhos, nariz e rosto vermelhos, e narinas fora de funcionamento, o obrigando a respirar pela boca semi-aberta.

— V-Você... Me a-assustou muito agora... — Lu Han confessou em um sussurrou para Minseok, os lábios ainda ao encontro da testa dele, se movendo devagar. Os dedos dele penetraram os fios negros do coreano e tocaram diretamente o couro cabeludo, raspando bem superficialmente as unhas ali, mandando uma sensação gostosa para o outro — Me desculpa também — Pediu de repente depois de um breve silêncio, abraçando-o mais forte, como se tivesse medo de soltá-lo.

Os olhos de Minseok que se fecharam, assim que foi envolvido pelo chinês se abriram em surpresa e ele tentou se afastar para olhar-lhe o rosto. Contudo foi impedido quando a mão do outro o manteve no mesmo lugar. E então o coreano sentiu o quente e molhado das lágrimas silenciosas de Lu Han cair em seu rosto, denunciando que esse estava a chorar de forma imperceptível.

— Eu sei que por minha causa você não pôde estar com Jongdae — Lu Han gaguejou, a voz um pouco chorosa e o peito inflando várias vezes para ele pegar o ar que escapava com facilidade conforme tentava falar as palavras — E que eu te lembro todos os anos…

— Você era minha válvula de escape… — Minseok o interrompeu bruscamente, virando um pouco o rosto para a voz não ser abafada pelo casaco grosso do outro.

Odiava ouvir e saber que o chinês pensava dessa forma, que ele se culpava. Nunca passou por sua cabeça que estava a fazê-lo se sentir assim com suas atitudes, estava tão cego olhando sua própria dor e se lamentando que não viu o que estava a causar na pessoa que, totalmente ao contrário do que essa pensava, apenas fazia bem ao estar com ele.

— Eu não estava aguentando mais… — Contou com um suspiro cansado, apertando os dedos nas costas de Lu Han — Todos os anos a gente passava o natal e o ano-novo no hospital. T-Todos os anos desde que Jongdae foi diagnosticado… e e-eu não aguentava mais isso… — Começou a falar rápido e tartamudear um pouco, deixando que tudo saísse de seu peito e mente — Eu escapei para ficar com você porque eu quis ter um bom natal depois de tudo aquilo — Fez um esforço e se afastou do chinês, podendo agora olhá-lo nos olhos para passar sua sinceridade, vendo-lhe o rosto vermelho assim como o seu pelo choro — E você me deu um. Você me deu meu último natal. Eu nunca me arrependi disso — Confessou, acariciando o rosto de Lu Han e o fazendo parar de chorar — E é por isso que me sinto tão mal, pois mesmo meu irmão morrendo, eu preferi estar com você.

Assim que aquelas palavras finalmente foram ditas, sendo enfim postas para fora de sua mente e não mais servindo de condenação para si, Minseok sentiu como se o peso horrível e acumulado em suas costas diminuísse gradativamente.

Lu Han não lhe disse nada, não precisou.

Ele enxugou-lhe carinhosamente as lágrimas acumuladas na língua d’água e embaixo dos olhos, e beijou-lhe o topo da testa, descendo em seguida para os lábios inchados e machucados de Minseok, dando-lhe um beijo salgado pelas lágrimas de ambos e um leve gosto de ferro.

Algo simples e delicado, mas que significou todo um mundo para Minseok, quebrando o medo que tinha de já ter perdido o chinês e não conseguir mais nem ser amigo dele.

— Você pode ficar comigo hoje? — O coreano perguntou assim que o beijo foi apartado, encostando suas testas uma na outra, os olhos dos dois ainda fechados e ambos sentindo a respiração quente um do outro secando o rastro de lágrimas que restara em suas faces.

— Claro… — Sussurrou Lu Han, levando uma mão a bochecha do amante e a acarinhando — Eu faço um jantar para você hoje, você tá precisando engordar — Disse brincalhão, dando um sorriso para o coreano, que retribuiu com o seu.

Minseok guiou o chinês até o sofá e se deitaram espremidos ali, o rosto do coreano quase completamente escondido na clavícula e curvatura do pescoço de Lu Han, esperando que assim que conseguisse respirar pelo nariz, pudesse sentir-lhe o perfume. 

— Você não dormiu bem, não é? — Perguntou Lu Han com a voz bem baixa, os longos dedos escorrendo pela nuca de Minseok e voltando para a parte de trás da cabeça, repetindo o processo lentamente — Tente dormir um pouco. Se quiser, podemos ir para o seu quarto — Sugeriu, ganhando uma pequena balançada negativa de cabeça do homem que se aconchegou mais ao lado do chinês.

No calor e amor dos braços de Lu Han, Minseok acabou por pegar no sono o ouvindo murmurar uma canção em chinês como se fosse uma balada de ninar. E em seu sonho viu Jongdae novamente no mesmo corredor de neve, porém desta vez ele estava a sorrir para si e a agradecer por libertá-lo.

Minseok dormiu bem por horas seguidas.

**FIM**


End file.
